Shadows
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: Lo último que Emmett Cullen esperaba era Rosalie Hale. Rosalie no puede negar la inmediata conexión entre Emmett y ella. Emmett guarda un secreto que podría cambiar su existencia... y poner su vida en peligro. Pero ni siquiera él puede dejar de arriesgar todo por una chica humana. O de un destino tan inevitable como su amor. Summary completo dentro, Pasen no se arrepentiran :D
1. Nota Importante

Bueno chicas ha pasado lo inevitable, he recibido un PM diciendo que mi cuenta será eliminada, que ya no tengo más plazo, la verdad es que estoy...No se...Molesta, decepcionada, furiosa...Pero bueno lo que fue, fue y ya no puedo hacer nada, trate por todos los medios de poder llegar a un acuerdo con los de FanFiction pero me fue imposible hacerles entender mi situación, la verdad estoy muy deprimida, pero no voy a dejar que eso nos afecte las historias todo va a seguir normal, pero ahora tocará que me sigan desde mi Blog las fechas de actualización serán las mismas Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, espero contar con el mismo apoyo que he recibido en el transcurso de mis historias aquí; se que la idea del blog no les atrae a muchas (A mi tampoco si venimos al caso) pero es eso o simplemente dejar de hacer lo que hago, Lo que más tristeza me da es que hay muchas lectoras nuevas (Lo se por las alertas y favoritos) Y me da mucha rabia tener que abandonar FanFiction así.

Pero bueno ya, muchas gracias a todas espero ver sus comentarios mañana en el blog, esta nota estará hasta el Lunes, ese día borrare todas mis historias, exepto la unica que es de mi autoría, si alguna quiere hablar conmigo me puede dejar un PM o escribirme a mi correo: **paulita _ 0908 (arroba) hotmail . com **(sin espacios) El Blog para las que no saben es: ** amores adicciones pau . blogspot . com **(sin espacios)

En el blog lo que haré será lo siguiente: Voy a seguir publicando desde donde voy acá en FanFiction es decir en:

Cazadores de Sombras, Ceniza: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 5

Viviendo Entre Nosotros, Onyx: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Shadows: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Insurgente: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 17

Si alguna quiere tener las historias anteriores, entonces se las puedo enviar por correo electronico, pero eso me lo pueden decir en el blog

Muchas gracias a todas/os por todo en total fueron 730 Reviews los que recibí, 233 Alertas y 234 Favoritos, Lo aprecio mucho :'D

Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero saber de ustedes mañana,que el ángel Raziel las cuide y acompaño siempre ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	2. Capítulo 4

Bueno, como pueden ver ya mis historias (O por lo menos los capítulos) han sido eliminados.

Voy a seguir publicando aquí cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sepan el momento exacto en que lo haga ¿Les parece?

Así que ya esta en mi blog el 4 capítulo de la historia, las espero ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	3. Capítulo 5

Hola! Chicas ya subí el nuevo capítulo al Blog, como ya les había dicho voy a ver si puedo seguir dejandoles aqui un mensaje cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sea más fácil, espero sus comentarios

Que el Ángel Raziel las acompañe

Paula!


	4. Capítulo 6-7

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**Chicas! Ya estan los nuevos capítulos, disculpen la demora pero tenia el computador en cuidados intensivos :S Pero ya todo esta bien y sigo con las actualizaciones de siempre**

**Nos hablamos el Lunes**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe, Nox!**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 3-4

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**La Historia Pertenece A Jennifer L. Armentrout, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba obsesionado.

Emmett se quedó mirando el techo de su dormitorio, moviéndose de un tirón dentro y fuera de su verdadera forma como si alguien estuviera usando un interruptor. La habitación estaba a oscuras... y luego luz de color blanco azulado rebotaba en las paredes.

Se prendía.

Se apagaba.

Se prendía.

Se apagaba.

La incapacidad de mantener su forma era un signo seguro de agitación o una distracción grave.

Y su distracción tenía nombre.

Rosalie Hale.

En su forma humana, se frotó la cara con las palmas de las manos y gimió. No había ninguna razón por la que hubiera pasado las últimas tres horas pensando en ella. Ja. ¿Tres horas? Trata con las últimas diez horas. Un borrón se disparó en la habitación, y antes de que Emmett pudiera bajar las manos, Alice se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a él, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Alice era probablemente su único amor verdadero y el de Edward.

Ambos harían que lloviera el infierno a cualquiera que se metiera con su hermana. Ella era su tesoro. En casa, las hembras de su raza eran apreciadas. Algo que los varones humanos no parecían hacer.

Llena de energía y de un amor natural por el solo estar cerca de otros, Alice era como un ciclón que azotaba la vida de las personas. Era también su mejor amiga. Tenían un vínculo, uno que se mostraba más profundo que el que compartía con Edward. Emmett no sabía por qué era así. Había éste muro alrededor de su hermano que aún no podía romper. Al crecer, siempre habían sido Alice y Emmett.

La mano de Alice revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras hablaba.

—Estaba fuera, y parecía como si un espectáculo de luces estuviera pasando en tu dormitorio. Edward dijo que probablemente estabas mastu…

Y Alice tampoco conocía los límites.

—Ah, no, por favor, no termines esa frase. —Bajó las manos, sus ojos entrecerrados hacia su hermana—. Nunca termines esa frase.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y acomodó sus piernas bajo ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Estaba pensando.

Sus delicadas cejas se arquearon.

— ¿Pensar causó el espectáculo de luz? Vaya. Eso es un poco triste, Emmett.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Ella le dio un codazo en la pierna.

—Sí, y tú no me estás diciendo la verdad.

—Y sí, ya es tarde. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Volvió a poner en blanco sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en papá? Ya es bastante malo que Edward sea todo paternal con nosotros. No tú también.

Edward era paternal. Tenía sólo unos minutos más que ellos, pero se aseguraba que esos pocos minutos contaran.

Y la última cosa que Emmett quería hacer era hablar de Rosalie con Alice. Hablar de Rosalie con cualquiera de ellos sería una complicación innecesaria en este momento.

Para un Luxen no estaba prohibido en sí tener citas con seres humanos, pero el Departamento de Defensa no se inclinaba por ello y, ¿cuál era el punto? Engancharse con ellos era una cosa, ¿pero una relación? No era como si Emmett pudiera ser sincero con lo que era. Si lo hiciera, el Departamento de Defensa se aseguraría de desaparecer al humano, y ¿quién quería eso en su conciencia? Y entonces, estaba la gran pregunta. ¿Cómo puedes estar en una relación seria con alguien y ocultar quién eres?

Sin mencionar el hecho de que nadie sabía si los seres humanos y los Luxen incluso podrían... acoplarse. Hijos entre ellos eran desconocidos.

— ¿Por qué estabas fuera? —preguntó en su lugar.

Sus hombros se desinflaron inmediatamente.

—Tanya estaba aquí.

Oh, no.

—Bueno, ella y Edward no se van a ver más. De nuevo. —Su relación era como una telenovela para chicos de dieciséis años. Por supuesto, el Luxen maduraba mucho más rápido que los seres humanos, pero Emmett no podía entenderlos—. Y ella estaba fuera, gritándole. No puedo creer que no lo oyeras.

Eso era porque él había estado tan envuelto en sus pensamientos sobre Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué le estaba gritando?

—No lo sé. Edward probablemente estaba viendo a otra chica o algo así. —Suspiró—. O no quiere pasar el rato. Nunca se sabe con ella. A veces me gustaría que se separaran y permanecieran alejados.

—Simplemente no te agrada Tanya.

—No es que me desagrade. —Alice se salió fuera de la cama y se disparó por la habitación, apareciendo al lado de su ventana—. Simplemente creo que es una perra.

Emmett se rió ahogadamente.

—Sí, no te desagrada en lo absoluto.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sus manos plantadas en sus caderas.

—No es adecuada para Edward. Y él no es adecuado para ella.

Sentándose, Emmett sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. Era cerca de la medianoche y se sentía como si pudiera salir a correr. Iba a ser una noche larga.

— ¿Quién es adecuada para Edward?

—Alguien que no sea tan necesitada, para empezar —dijo, saltando a la cama—. Y alguien que realmente se preocupe por él. Ya sabes, Tanya fue tras él porque es lo que se espera. No porque realmente lo ame.

Los ojos de Emmett se redujeron en una mirada astuta.

— ¿Tiene esto que ver más con Alec y contigo, que con Edward y Tanya?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—No, en absoluto.

—Uh huh. —La simpatía por su hermana y su hermano se desplegó, y empezó a caminar en un vaivén.

Los Ancianos no controlaban con quién se apareaban, pero hacían sugerencias, que eran más bien expectativas. Su raza estaba diluyéndose y la repoblación era necesaria. Él lo entendía. Más no significaba que tuviera que estar de acuerdo con eso.

Pero por ahora, Emmett había tenido suerte. No habían otras mujeres en su grupo de edad aquí, pero un día sabía que otra mujer Luxen sería traída hasta aquí. O se vería obligado a ir a ella.

Y dejar atrás a su familia.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, a sabiendas que probablemente un día sería una paria. Se negaría a los deseos de los Ancianos, así de simple. Al igual que sabía que Edward lo haría con el tiempo, porque él nunca iba a terminar con una Luxen como Tanya.

Sin embargo, ¿Alice? Él la miró, sintiendo un revuelo de rabia. Alice estaría con Alec, sin importar si lo amaba o no, y eso lo mataba. Su hermana se merecía algo mejor.

Todos ellos se merecían algo mejor.

Emmett apenas había dormido, pero se levantó con una inmensa necesidad de llegar a la escuela, a pesar de que el sol de marzo había traspasado entre las densas nubes, ya derritiendo los restos de nieve. Sería una gran mañana para faltar a clase y pasear en uno de los muchos senderos, pero no hoy...

A su tercer tazón de Count Chocula***, se apoyó en el mostrador y excavó en él.

—Buenos días, hermano —dijo, mirando a Edward arrastrar los pies en la cocina.

Edward masculló algo mientras se encaminaba hacia la despensa.

Agarró un Pop-Tart, la desenvolvió y devoró la masa sin tostarla. Su mirada se movió hacia arriba, encontrando la de Emmett.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Emmett, tragando un bocado más—. Va a ser un día increíble.

Entrecerrando los ojos, su hermano preguntó directamente

— ¿Por qué estás tan cantarín esta mañana?

—No creo que sea posible para cualquier persona estar cantarín.

Alice pasó como un rayo en la cocina, agarró el cartón de leche y fue por los Froot Loops. Todos ellos estaban comiendo el desayuno de los campeones.

— ¡Buenos días! —Sacó un tazón de la alacena.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es cantarín.

—Y no soné nada como eso —dijo Emmett—. Sólo lo digo.

Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Tú hermano está todo entusiasmado esta mañana —dijo Edward—. Por la escuela. Hay algo inherentemente malo en ello.

Emmett sonrió.

—Hay algo inherentemente malo en el hecho de que Alice y yo tengamos que estar aquí hablando contigo, mientras estás en calzoncillos.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró Alice, haciendo un movimiento de querer vomitar con el dedo.

—Lo que sea. —Edward se estiró, mostrando una sonrisa perezosa—. No estén celosos de que sea el hermano más guapo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Emmett no se molestó en señalar el hecho de que no había una sola cosa diferente en ellos. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que Emmett tenía por mucho una mejor actitud. En lugar de volcar la taza y la cuchara como lo hacía normalmente, los lavó y los dejó secándose, poniéndolos a un lado. Girándose, lanzó su mirada de ida y vuelta entre sus hermanos.

Lo miraban con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué? —exigió.

— ¿Acabas de... lavar un plato? —Alice retrocedió lentamente, parpadeando. Miró a Edward—. El mundo se va a terminar. Y sigo siendo vir…

— ¡No! —gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

Edward parecía que en realidad iba a vomitar.

—Jesús, nunca termines esa oración. En realidad, nunca cambies eso. Gracias.

La boca de ella se abrió.

—Ustedes esperan de mí que nunca tenga…

—Ésta no es una conversación con la que quiera empezar mi día. —Emmett agarró su mochila de la mesa de la cocina—. Estoy yéndome a la escuela antes de que esto se vuelva todavía más detallado.

— ¿Y por qué no estás vestido todavía? —Exigió Alice, su atención se centró de nuevo en Edward—. Vas a llegar tarde.

—Siempre llego tarde.

—La puntualidad hace al maestro.

El suspiro de Edward viajó a través de toda la planta baja.

—Es la práctica hace al maestro, hermana.

—Es lo mismo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Tienes razón. Totalmente lo mismo.

Mientras Emmett llegaba a la puerta del frente, oyó a Alice decir

—Sabes que eres mi hermano favorito, ¿verdad?

Emmett sonrió.

Una risa profunda provino de la cocina y, a continuación

—Te he oído decirle lo mismo a Emmett hace dos días. Supongo que eso significa que hoy quieres venir conmigo.

—Tal vez. —Extendió la palabra.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Emmett salió y se dirigió hacia su auto. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la escuela. Más rápido si cambiaba de su forma humana, pero también más difícil de explicar. Dado que había llegado temprano, escuchó música en su Jetta****. Después entró en la escuela, dando golpecitos con sus pies a través del aula, todo menos apresurado a la clase de inglés, y tomó su asiento, evitando a Lauren y sus demasiado-felices sonrisas.

Veinte segundos después, Emmett se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. Como, no respirando en absoluto. Los Luxen no necesitaban oxígeno, pero era uno de los mecanismos para mantener las apariencias. Mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente, se sintió aliviado al ver que nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Jesús. Podía ver los titulares de hoy. Los extraterrestres viven entre nosotros. ¡Corran!

Pero cuando Rosalie entró a clase, con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja, mostrando su elegante cuello, podría haber dejado de respirar de nuevo. Mil palabras encantadoras se ensartaron en su cabeza en un nanosegundo, pero desvió la mirada a su cuaderno en blanco. ¿Notas?

¿Quién realmente tomaba notas en clase? Emmett quería ver si ella hablaría con él primero.

Dios, era como una chica adolescente. Estaba tan jodido.

Rosalie se deslizó en su silla, llevando una pierna contra su pecho. Giró un lápiz en su mano derecha.

—Hola, Emmett.

Ella. Estaba. Hablándole. A. Él. Primero.

Fue como ganar la lotería, echar un polvo, y subir el acantilado más alto, todo en uno. Pero tenía que actuar con estilo, porque estaba entrando en la tierra de lo patético a un ritmo rápido.

Levantando la barbilla, sonrió.

—Has decidido volver para el segundo día. Chica valiente.

—Soy una aventurera. ¿Qué puedo decir?

¿Qué tan aventurera?

—Después de ver la forma en que manejaste la raqueta ayer en el gimnasio, me imagino.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y eso la hacía aún más bonita.

—Soy como una jugadora de ping-pong profesional. Tengo habilidades.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia delante. Sólo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Dios, cómo le gustaba el hecho de que ella no se apartara ni actuara tímida. Ella le devolvió la mirada, encontrándose con él cara a cara.

Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

— ¿Qué vas hacer este fin de semana?

El lápiz que sostenía en su mano dejó de moverse. Ella parpadeó, como si le sorprendiera, y luego sus pestañas se movieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Papá ha estado trabajando toda la semana, por lo que apenas lo hemos visto, y tenemos tiempo familiar el sábado con el tío Phil… —Ella se detuvo—. Pero estoy libre el domingo.

El domingo parecía demasiado lejos, pero lo tomaría.

— ¿Quieres salir a almorzar?

Sus labios color rosa formaron una O y luego se ampliaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir, Emmett?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward pasó por el pasillo, su mirada aguda a la deriva en el rostro vuelto hacia arriba de Rosalie. Él le dio una leve sonrisa, con los labios apretados. La sonrisa que le daba a la gente por lo general antes de que se los comiera vivos.

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

Emmett quería golpear a su hermano al suelo. Su reacción territorial no pasó desapercibida por Edward. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Usando la forma de comunicación de su especie a su favor, envió a su hermano un pequeño mensaje.

_Ya basta, hermano._

No había ni un atisbo de emoción en la expresión de Edward.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Emmett comenzó a bombardear de vuelta, pero se detuvo. ¿Acerca de qué diablos le advertía a su hermano? ¿Por mirar a Rosalie mal? Edward no rehuía de las hembras humanas, pero tampoco era un hábito de él ir tras ellas.

Decidió ignorarlo por ahora, porque estaba seguro de que tendría que dar explicaciones después, volvió a centrarse en lo importante. Rosalie.

— ¿Te estoy invitando a salir? Eso es lo que parece.

Detrás de él, Edward parecía reírse Ahogadamente, y luego en la cabeza de Emmett:

_¿Qué demonios, hermano?_

Emmett no respondió, pero no había duda de la tensión circulando por Edward, ni de la conversación que Emmett sabía que estaba viendo, pero, curiosamente, a él realmente no le importaba.

Le sonrió a Rosalie.

*****Count Chocula: Una marca de cereal perteneciente al distribuidor General Mills. La imagen promocional de dicho cereal es un vampiro.**

******Jetta: Modelo de auto de la Volkswagen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Rosalie estaba en una especie de shock. Sí, ella esperaba que Emmett charlara con ella, tal vez incluso que coqueteara un poco, ¿pero invitarla a salir? ¿Así nada más? Imagínense su sorpresa… e impresión.

—Bien —Ella miró hacia abajo a su bolígrafo en sus dedos, preguntándose cómo iba a salir de la casa con un chico—. Um, ¿Me encuentro contigo en alguna parte…?

Un destello de satisfacción se profundizó en sus ojos verdes.

—Te puedo recoger.

Oh, no no no. Ella podía ver la mirada perspicaz de su madre fijamente cuando Rosalie se preparaba para el inevitable interrogatorio. La vergüenza ya estaba moviéndose a través de ella, haciendo que sus dedos se apretaran alrededor del bolígrafo.

—Um, yo preferiría reunirme contigo en algún lugar. Nada personal, pero mis padres…

— ¿Son estrictos? Totalmente entendible, —no se le escapaba nada, y ella apreciaba eso—. Hay un restaurante en el pueblo. Nada de especial, pero la comida es deliciosa. El Restaurante Smoke Hole, ¿has escuchado de él?

No lo había hecho y Emmett rápidamente le dio las indicaciones.

Nada era demasiado difícil de encontrar en Petersburgo. Siempre y cuando no estuviera alrededor de un montón de carreteras que se vieran todas iguales para ella.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Rosalie notó a unas cuantas chicas, una chica rubia enfrente de ella, escuchando descaradamente. La rubia tenía el cuerpo perfecto y cara pequeña, llena de vida. A cerca de su metro y medio, Rosalie se sintió como si Godzilla* estuviera sentada detrás de ella. Y luego notó al hermano gemelo de Emmett.

Y él estaba escuchando.

Por encima del hombro de Emmett, él los observaba con ojos entrecerrados. Algo en su dura expresión decía que no estaba muy contento con lo que estaba escuchando. El golpeteo en su mandíbula lo delató, también.

Cualquiera que fuera su problema, Rosalie no lo sabía, pero decidió que sería mejor mantenerse alejada de él….y de Barbie.

La clase comenzó. Orgullo y Perjuicio en la lista de lectura. Las quejas vinieron de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase cuando Mr. Patterson entregó las novelas. Ella ya había leído el libro (tres veces) por lo que el ensayo subyacente de problemas sociales en la época no sería infernal.

Colocando la novela en su pupitre, ella quería enfocarse en la lectura, pero su mente seguía yendo hacia el chico detrás de ella.

Su loción de afeitarse ¿o era incluso después de afeitarse? era un olor amaderado, a actividades al aire libre, que le recordaban a una fogata.

Un olor muy agradable.

Único y nada infantil en él.

Diablos, no había nada infantil acerca de Emmett. Él obviamente era de la misma edad que ella, dieciséis, pero si se hubiera topado con él fuera de su escuela, ella hubiese creído que era una chico de universidad. Tenía una confianza extraordinaria, algo que la mayoría de los chicos carecían a esa edad.

Tal vez ella estaba fuera de su liga. Los chicos como él tendían a tener un harén de novias. Novias como Barbie. No chicas que por lo general tenían pintura debajo de sus uñas.

Mirando hacia su mano, ella se encogió. Pintura verde estaba debajo de su dedo meñique de la noche anterior. El sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. Ayer por la noche había pintado la cara de Emmett, a pesar de que se había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Pero lo hizo y aún más.

Maldita sea.

Las obsesiones siempre se inician pintando la cara de alguien, ¿no? Mordiendo la tapa de su bolígrafo, ella pretendió estirar el cuello a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, vio a Emmett mirándola con esos ojos intensos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Y el aire abandonó sus pulmones. Una vez más, el poder que se concentraba en la mirada de él envío un escalofrío por encima de su piel.

Como en el pasillo ayer, sintió la necesidad de mover la espalda. Debido a lo qué sea que estaba en sus ojos… no era normal; era un verdadero poder que no podía plasmar en pintura. Una cualidad casi luminosa que no era capaz capturar.

Él le guiñó un ojo, y maldita sea si no fue sexy.

Nada escalofriante en su estúpida mirada. Era la clase de guiño que sólo hacían las estrellas de películas en la pantalla grande. Algo que en la vida real nadie podía llevar a cabo.

Sip, fuera de su liga.

La emoción zumbaba a través de ella.

Sonriendo alrededor de su bolígrafo, ella desvió la mirada hacia a frente de la clase antes de que el maestro se fijará en ella.

Querido Dios, estuvo a segundos de derretirse en una inútil piscina de chica tonta.

Cuando sonó la campana, Emmett ya estaba de pie, parándose al lado de su escritorio. Su hermano se detuvo detrás de él y permaneció allí mientras Rosalie metía sus libros en su bolsa y se levantaba. Parecía como si algo silencioso estuviera pasando entre los gemelos, porque Emmett le sonrió a su hermano.

El gemelo finalmente pasó cerca de Emmett, mirándolo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa torcida.

—Compórtate, —fue todo lo que dijo. En voz alta, por lo menos.

Las cejas de Rosalie se levantaron.

—Uh…

—Ignora a Edward. Eso es lo que yo hago la mayoría de las veces. —Emmett extendió su brazo y ella se deslizó delante de él—. Tiene pocas habilidades sociales.

Insegura de si él estaba bromeando, decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Debe ser genial, tener un gemelo, digo.

—Ah, no estoy seguro si genial es la palabra correcta, —esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero no somos gemelos.

Fuera en el pasillo lleno de gente, Rosalie frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo son? Podrían haberme engañado y al mundo entero.

Su risa era ronca, profunda y muy agradable de escuchar.

—Somos trillizos.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Santa mierda, ¿hay tres de ustedes?

—Tenemos una hermana —él caminó cerca de ella, así que sus hombros se rosaban con cada paso. Ella lo encontró como una deliciosa distracción—. Ella es fraternal y mucho más guapa que nosotros.

Había tres de ellos pero uno era una chica.

Trillizos.

Locura.

— ¿Son cercanos?

Él asintió, siguiéndola por las escaleras como ayer. Al parecer llegar a tiempo a la clase no era gran cosa para él.

—Sí, somos muy cercanos. Especialmente Alice, mi hermana, y yo. Ella es una muñeca. —Hizo una pausa, inclinando su cuerpo alrededor del grupo de estudiantes—. Edward no es demasiado malo tampoco. Se cortaría su brazo izquierdo por los dos. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Un hermano, medio hermano —dijo ella, sonriendo. Cuando él hablaba de su hermana y su hermano, había amor real en su voz. Muy raro en estos días. La mayoría de sus viejos amigos en Nevada no hacían nada pero quejarse de sus hermanos—. Tiene sólo dos años.

—Ah, un pequeño traserito…

Rosalie se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Las cejas de Emmett se redujeron.

—Uh, dije pequeño traserito. Espero que no sea, uh, ¿ofensivo?

—No —ella lo miró—. Es sólo que así es cómo llamó a Seth, traserito. Ese es su alias.

La expresión de Emmett se relajó en una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Es tan gracioso. Edward y yo llamamos a Alice así todo el tiempo. Lo detesta.

Cruzando sus brazos, ella encontró su mirada.

— ¿Ves mucha televisión?

—Sólo cuando Edward me obliga.

Santo Cielo…

— ¿Qué pasa con las películas?

La sonrisa llegó a sus ojos.

—No soy un gran fan. Soy un hijo de la naturaleza. Prefiero ir de excursión que sentarme en el interior.

Ella pensó en la pintura y en cómo ella preferiría estar haciendo eso que otra cosa. Sólo había una cosa más.

— ¿Amas el azúcar? Como, ¿siempre tienes que comer mucho?

Él río.

—Sí, ¿Alguna otra pregunta? La campana está a punto de sonar.

Amar al azúcar tenía que significar amor verdadero. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, tan grande que probablemente debería de haber estado avergonzada.

—No. Eso es todo.

—Bien. —Extendió la mano, metiendo un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su cola de caballo detrás de su oreja. El roce de sus nudillos a través de su piel viajó a su sistema como un rayo—. ¿Qué harás después de la escuela? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

— ¿Pensé que iríamos el domingo?

—Sí. Iremos, pero sólo quería hacer planes para el fin de semana. Eso no tiene nada que ver con hoy.

Su boca se abrió y una sonrisa salió a hurtadillas. Dios, él era simplemente…no había palabras. Mamá la estaría esperando después de la escuela, y eso era lo que ella debería hacer.

La campana chilló, asiéndola saltar.

—Rosalie Hale —dijo su nombre en broma.

Sus pestañas se levantaron y ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Sí.

Rosalie debería haber sabido que Emmett Cullen era un problema con P mayúscula, con su metro ochenta y luego un poco de masa muscular y una sonrisa encantadora, desde el momento que lo había visto.

Los chicos eran tan complicados.

¿Chicos como Emmett? Ah, mucho más complicados.

La mayoría de los chicos no tenían un una pizca del carisma que él irradiaba. No era de extrañar que le gustara y ya estaba planeando decirle a su madre que se quedaría después de clases para hacer algunas cosas de arte. Una fácil, y creíble, mentira, ya que había hecho un montón de trabajo extracurricular muchas veces en Nevada. Ya estaba dispuesta a mentir acerca de él y eso sólo cementaba el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado.

Y sólo habían hablado unas cuantas veces. Rosalie aún no estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo.

Ella no había esperado la rapidez con la que él se metió en su piel. Y realmente no estaba preparada para la sensación de un vacío en la boca del estómago cuando lo vio trotar por la esquina para su clase de ciencias. Dios, en realidad lo echaba de menos.

Definitivamente no estaba buscándolo por encima de su hombro en el pasillo cuando se detuvo en su casillero antes del almuerzo. Nop. No en absoluto. Su mente no estaba envuelta en un chico que acababa de conocer. Y definitivamente no estaba comparando cada color verde con esos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas pulidas.

Rosalie flotó por el resto de sus clases, nerviosa y emocionada, y terminó como el ovillo de ligas que Mike Newton siempre tenía en su mano durante química. Después que él lo arrojó en el aire por quinta vez, ella quería arrebatárselo y lanzarlo a través las ventanas empañadas de su salón de clases.

En gimnasia, ella continuó mirando a Emmett, quien estaba en otra mesa de ping-pong jugando contra Ángela, una chica tranquila con las mejores gafas de concha que Rosalie había visto. Su mirada fue directamente de nuevo a él.

Maldición, él tenía que llevar una camiseta blanca para adorar.

Con cada barrido de la paleta, la camisa se extendía sobre sus músculos tensos. ¿Él corría? ¿Ejercitaba? Los chicos adolescentes por lo general no lucían esa clase de cuerpo.

Emmett golpeó la pelota hacia Ángela de nuevo. Ella la perdió, y en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, mientras ella persiguió la pelota, él miró hacia Rosalie y le sonrió.

Una pelota plástica amarilla pasó por su cara, casi besando su mejilla.

Lauren, su pareja colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—Ni siquiera estás prestando atención.

Ella hizo una mueca, porque no estaba prestando atención después de todo.

—Lo siento, —murmuró, volviéndose alrededor y buscando en el suelo la maldita pelota. Estaba hasta las gradas—. Voy por ella.

Lauren suspiró, estudiando la manicura de sus uñas.

—Sí, no es como si yo voy ir a buscarla en primer lugar.

Ignorándola, Rosalie caminó hacia la pelota. Toda la cosa de embobamiento se le estaba escapando de las manos, y tenía la sensación de que iba a empeorar. Incluso ahora estaba peleando contra el loco impulso de mirar por encima de su hombro y ver si él la estaba mirando. Se sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo.

No lo hagas.

Los músculos en su cuello se apretaron.

Absolutamente no.

Sus dedos se apretaron a alrededor de la paleta.

Ella se inclinó y…

Una mano dorada alcanzó la pelota antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Sorprendida, dio un paso atrás y su mirada subió y subió. ¿De dónde diablos vino él? Era el rubio del pasillo de ayer el modelo perfecto con el pelo ondulado que le caía sobre sus ojos azules cristalinos. Si recordaba correctamente, él había estado por lo menos cuatro mesas por delante, y había unos cinco metros entre cada una. Ella ni quiera lo había visto moverse, y no era como si una persona pudiese perderse de algo tan hermoso cuando estaba caminando ahí.

O tal vez sólo tenía un caso grave de Emmett en el cerebro.

—Um, gracias por cogerlo… —Sus palabras se apagaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. La frialdad de su mirada la dejó helada. Él no hizo nada para ocultar su disgusto. Prácticamente salió de él y se arrastró sobre su piel como una docena de arañas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —exigió.

Rosalie parpadeó. El sonido de su voz hacía juego con sus ojos.

Frígida. Dura. Llena de odio. En su antigua escuela, no había estado en el extremo receptor de ese tipo de mirada más que un par de veces, sobre todo después de que Royce y ella habían roto. Él había sido popular...

El chico sonrió.

—Tienes nombre, ¿verdad? ¿O no entiendes inglés?

Un rubor opacó sus mejillas, convirtiéndolas en color rojo cereza, estaba segura. Abrió la boca pero no salió nada. La confrontación no era lo suyo y esto era un enfrentamiento. De acuerdo, ella no tenía ningún problema argumentando su mamá, pero ¿Con otras personas? Sí, ella lo miró como si fuera muda.

Se acercó a ella, y aunque la hizo sentir loca por pensarlo, podría jurar que las ondas de calor que irradiaron de él eran como las de una especie de radiador eléctrico. El sudor salpicó su frente.

—Dije, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Su nombre no es de tu incumbencia —dijo una voz suave y profunda. Emmett estaba de pie a su lado, pero frunciéndole el ceño al otro chico. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. Devuélvele la pelota, James.

La temperatura del gimnasio se disparó. Los otros estudiantes estaban empezando a mirar.

James curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes problemas comprendiendo inglés? —preguntó Emmett. Había una sonrisa en su cara, pero en la forma en que sus músculos estaban tensos, él estaba a un segundo de tomar la pelota del otro chico.

¿Todo era por una pelota de ping-pong? Completamente extraño. Ella aclaró su garganta y extendió su mano.

—Mi nombre es Rosalie. Ahora, ¿Puedo por favor tener mi pelota de vuelta?

—Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿no? —Los ojos de James nunca dejaron los de Emmett—. Hablaremos luego.

—O no. —Replicó Emmett.

James dejó caer la pelota en su mano extendida con una ceja arqueada. Luego se giró, caminando hacia su mesa.

—Wow —murmuró, sin saber qué hacer con todo eso.

Emmett aclaró su garganta.

—Él es un poco… ah, sí, James es un cabrón de primer nivel. No le prestes atención.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia su mano, tomando una bocanada de aire. Santo Cielo…

La pelota de ping-pong se había derretido a un círculo irregular.

* * *

**Hola! Se deben estar preguntando ¿y a esta que le dio? Bueno la verdad es que esto furiosa con FanFiction PERO es que en el blog no estoy recibiendo el mismo apoyo que aqui, así que me dije "Al carajo FanFiction" Voy a seguir publicandoles tanto aqui como en el blog, Gustele al que le guste, y pues como ya elimine todos los capítulos de mis historias -.- Empezare desde el capítulo que lo deje :S Lo se va a ser un poco confuso, pero no puedo volver a subir todo O.O me tardaría una eternidad... ¿Qué les parece?**

**¡Chicas las extraño! :'( De verdad nunca llegue a pensar que este "Hobbie" Se iba a convertir en una parte de mi vida, Por ¡Hablenme!**

**Espero, MUCHOSSSS Reviews!**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**


	6. Capítulo 5-6

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**La Historia Pertenece A Jennifer L. Armentrout, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Extrañada al máximo por la hostilidad de James hacia ella y por la pelota derretida de ping-pong, Rosalie se tomó su tiempo limpiándose y cambiándose después de gimnasio. Algo estaba pasando entre los dos chicos, como si estuvieran comunicándose a través de sus miradas épicas de muerte. Le recordaba a la forma en que Emmett y su gemelo habían actuado esa mañana. Como si sus miradas de muerte fueran algo completamente distinto.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, tiró la banda de su cabello y pasó su cepillo por él, luego tiró el cepillo en su bolso y se dio la vuelta, dejando escapar un gritito.

Lauren estaba detrás de ella, sus delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus labios tan brillantes que parecían una mancha de aceite.

—Dios, me has asustado. —Rosalie recogió su bolso, deslizándolo por encima de su hombro, y esperó a que Lauren dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Y esperó un poco más. Silencio. Está bien—. ¿Necesitas algo? Porque se me está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —Preguntó ella.

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada. Como si sus idas y venidas fueran de los asuntos de Barbie. No lo creo. Se acercó a su alrededor.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Espera. —Lauren se lanzó delante de ella, bloqueando las dos puertas—. ¿Es cierto que Emmett te invitó a salir? —Ella no esperó una respuesta—. Debido a que le oí pedírtelo durante la clase anterior.

Si ella lo había escuchado en clase, ¿por qué estaba preguntándolo?

—Mira, te voy a dar un consejo, —sonrió, un pobre intento de ser amable, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo muy querido. Era tan, tan falso—. Emmett es un jugador total. Ha pasado a través de toda la escuela y algo más. Tal como su hermano, y les gusta jugar con la gente. Haciéndose pasar por el otro, si me entiendes.

La decepción se disparó. Los recuerdos de su relación con Royce salieron a la superficie y parpadeó a través de su mente. Las viejas heridas estaban abiertas, y ella exclamó:

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Lauren le dio una mirada de ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Eres la chica nueva. ¿Por qué crees que está tan interesado en ti? —Su mirada recorrió sus pantalones vaqueros y su suéter como si no pudiera entenderlo—. Sólo estoy tratando de hacer mi buena acción del día y avisarte. Ese chico… bueno, él ha estado por todas partes.

Con eso, Lauren giró sobre sus talones y se pavoneó a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué demonios? —dijo Rosalie en voz alta, su voz resonó en la habitación vacía. ¿Era todo el mundo en la escuela siempre así de amistoso? Caray.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se fue al vestuario, diciéndose a sí misma de no leer demasiado en lo que Lauren había dicho. Podrían ser los celos. Podría ser asuntos de niña pura.

_O podría ser verdad_, le susurró una voz malvada, repugnante. ¿Por qué ella se sorprendería si así fuera? Ella no lo haría. Ambos hermanos eran la belleza encarnada. Sería estúpida al creer que Emmett no tenía un acre de ex-novias.

Empujando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, se preguntó si debería cancelar sus planes. Lo último que necesitaba era ser una ranura en su cinturón, sin importar lo fino que éste fuera. Y el hecho de que ya estaba enojada acerca de ello lo decía todo.

Ella estaba muy interesada en él.

Y él la estaba esperando en el pasillo, apoyado en una vitrina de trofeos, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Debió haber llovido, ya que sus mechones de pelo oscuro se rizaban sobre su frente. Su suéter con cuello en V se aferraba a sus hombros.

Su corazón dio un golpeteo en el pecho. Ella se detuvo, sujetando la correa de su bolso.

—Hola.

Él no sonrió ni rió, sólo la miró con ojos intensos.

—Quería disculparme por mi amigo.

¿Ese idiota era su amigo?

—No es tu culpa, pero tal vez…

—Sí, lo es. —Alejándose del casillero, se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero lamento mucho que fuera un idiota contigo. Y espero que no cambies de opinión acerca de ir por algo para comer. No te culparía si lo haces.

Ahora ella estaba confundida. Sí, estaba cambiando de opinión, pero no a causa de James. Y honestamente, no podía entender por qué el comportamiento de su amigo era su problema. Pero la sinceridad en la voz y en los ojos de Emmett llegó a ella. Mujeriego o no, se sentía mal cuando no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si su falta de respuesta era lo que esperaba.

—Está bien, supongo que es lo que es.

Su boca se abrió de golpe, pero no salió nada. ¿Por qué le seguía pasando esto en torno a los chicos en Virginia Occidental?

Allí, de pie delante de él, se quedó mirando, queriendo decirle que estaba bien y que todavía, contra todo sentido común, quería salir a comer algo con él. Quería pasar el rato y ser amigos… tal vez incluso más.

Pero no dijo nada.

Dándole una leve sonrisa, dio un paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Tienes un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo?

—Uh, claro. —Escarbó entre las cosas de su bolso y se los entregó. Inmediatamente comenzó a garabatear algo—. Emmett, en realidad…

—Está bien. Toma —dijo, entregándole de vuelta el papel y la pluma—. Ese es mi número. Llámame en cualquier momento, si lo deseas. Y de nuevo, lo siento.

Vio hacia la hoja de cuaderno, sorprendida al ver que su letra era tan fluida y elegante como sus movimientos. Cuando levantó la vista, Emmett ya se había ido.

* * *

Emmett estaba enojado. Quería ir a la casa del idiota y conducir su coche a través de ella. El hecho de que le gustaba su Jetta era la única cosa que le impedía darles una nueva puerta. Bueno, y Alec, el gemelo bueno, como había llegado a referirse a él, era un tipo genial. También Tanya, cuando no estaba con Edward.

James tenía un problema con Rosalie sólo porque había visto a Emmett observándola en el gimnasio, y por supuesto, porque era un mocoso entrometido. De todos los Luxen que vivían fuera de la comunidad, James era el único que parecía más adecuado para vivir entre sus semejantes.

A mitad de camino a su casa, el teléfono de Emmett sonó. Esperando que fuera Rosalie y sintiéndose como un tonto por pensarlo, se echó hacia atrás y sacó el iPhone delgado de su bolsillo delantero.

Y, por supuesto era de su hermano querido. El mensaje era corto y al grano.

_Ven a casa ahora._

Una parte de él quería decir jódete e ir a cualquier lugar menos a casa, pero tendría que ir allí algún día. Sin embargo, redujo la velocidad a paso de tortuga, marcando la fila de camiones con pegatinas como Las Reales Mujeres Aman los Ford y Los Camiones Lo Hacen Mejor.

El sinuoso camino hasta su casa era silencioso y vacío, al igual que cada casa que compartía la misma calle. Pero el camino frente de su entrada estaba lleno. Genial. Saliendo del coche, cerró la puerta.

Un grupo de Luxen lo estaban esperando en el interior. Su hermano y hermana, Alec, James, y Tanya, e incluso Marcus, su guardián no-oficial, estaban allí.

Emmett se apoyó contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Es esto una intervención? No puedo esperar a escuchar sus cartas.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con luz blanca.

—Dime que esto no es verdad.

—No estoy seguro que es "esto".

Tumbado en el sofá al lado de Tanya, James arqueó una ceja.

—Querías irte supernova y me golpearme en la clase de gimnasia por una chica. Una. Chica. Humana.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Quiero golpearte todos los días, James. Hoy no fue la excepción.

James le mostró el dedo del medio.

—Ya quisieras, hijo de…

—No —replicó Edward, volviéndose hacia James tan rápidamente que el rubio tuvo que haber visto su vida destellar frente a sus ojos—. Ni se te ocurra llamar a mi hermano por ese nombre.

Levantando las manos, James dijo:

—Lo que sea, hombre. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tu hermano quería irse a lo Chuck Norris* sobre mi culo por una chica humana.

Emmett medio deseó haberlo hecho.

— ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que fundiste una pelota de ping-pong con la mano?

La razón dio un paso adelante en la forma de Marcus.

— ¿Es eso cierto, James?

James rodó los ojos.

—Sólo era una pelota de ping-pong.

Una arruga creció en la cara de Marcus.

—Esperen. ¿Todo esto es por una pelota de ping-pong?

—No —dijo James al mismo tiempo que Emmett respondió con un—: Sí.

—Estoy teniendo un dolor de cabeza. —Suspiró Alec—. Esto no es nada. No sé por qué tuvimos que llamar a una reunión de Capitán Planeta para ello.

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos, reflejando su postura.

— ¿Se trata de Rosalie?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó James.

— ¿Quién es Rosalie? —preguntó Tanya, sonando aburrida, pero su voz era astuta. No había duda de que estaba preocupada de la competencia por Edward.

—Ella es una chica…

— ¿Una chica? —Alice sacó la nariz de una revista—. ¿Qué pasa con la chica? ¿Es bonita? ¿La conozco?

Oh, por el amor de todas las cosas santas.

Emmett se quejó.

—Rosalie es una chica de la escuela. Y no veo cual es el gran problema. Sólo hablamos.

Alice lo miró cabizbaja.

— ¿Así que no la conozco?

—No. —Su paciencia se estaba agotando—. No creo que tengas clases con ella.

— ¿Pero ella es humana? —Alice miró a su alrededor, arqueando las cejas—. Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett en este caso. ¿Cuál es el problema? No es que no tengamos permitido… —Sus mejillas repentinamente se tornaron del color de un tomate—. Yo no lo entiendo — finalizó.

—Es cierto que no hay reglas de detención a cualquiera de nosotros por tener… relaciones, pero no es sabio. —Marcus se veía como cuando había tratado de explicar la mecánica del sexo hace varios años. Había sido horrible para todos—. El Departamento de Defensa frunce el ceño sobre ella, y realmente no hay mucho más de un punto.

—Es demasiado peligroso para los humanos —dijo Edward, desplegando sus brazos. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentada Alice—. Si el Departamento de Defensa incluso sospecha que dejamos al extraterrestre fuera de la bolsa, la humana dirá adiós. Por no mencionar el riesgo de iluminarla.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Sí, porque pienso en convertir a todos los seres humanos que me encuentro en una bola de discoteca sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Las cejas de su hermano descendieron en una clara advertencia.

Suspiró.

—De todos modos, no es la gran cosa.

— ¿Amenazaste a James por ella? —Preguntó Marcus, con la esperanza de que Emmett no hubiese hecho. Bueno, entonces, hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada, porque no le iba a gustar la respuesta—. ¿Emmett?

—Posiblemente…

James le lanzó una mirada.

—Yo diría que sí.

Hombre, quería golpear a James.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó Edward, y Alice miró con interés.

—Bien —se quejó Emmett—. Le dije que si le hablaba a Rosalie de nuevo, iba a meterle una cierta parte del cuerpo en la boca.

Edward ensartó una atrocidad de F-bombas. Muy imaginativo, también, e incluso Marcus parecía impresionado. Cuando terminó, dijo:

— ¿Amenazaste a uno de los tuyos sobre una chica humana?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Ahí estaban las bombas otra vez.

—Añade eso a la forma en que has estado viéndola, y tenemos un problema.

— ¿Cómo la ha estado viendo? —Preguntó Alice, sonando ridículamente inocente. Todos los chicos se quejaron—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

—La mira fijamente como si estuviera... —Hubo una pausa extraña, casi como si Edward no sabía realmente cómo expresarlo, como si nunca hubiera mirado a una chica de esa manera antes, y no lo había hecho—. Como si ella es el mejor pedazo de carne y él se está muriendo de hambre.

Las cejas de Emmett se elevaron. ¿Era así como miraba a Rose? ¿Como si fuera un pedazo carne?

—Tú nunca me miras de esa manera. —Tanya hizo un mohín.

Edward la miró fijamente. Definitivamente no así.

—Lo que sea —dijo Emmett—. Aparte del hecho de que ahora voy a pensar en carne cada vez que vea a Rosalie, pero no está pasando nada. A mí me gusta. Ella es genial. ¿Qué importa? No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Su hermano frunció el ceño mientras miraba a James.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a la chica?

James no respondió.

—Seguía exigiéndole su nombre como loco. —Emmett suspiró, harto de esta conversación.

—Bueno, para mí, suena cualquier otro humano al que odia. —Alec miró a su gemelo—. Sacas a todos fuera de quicio sin razón... como siempre. No es la gran cosa.

No era una gran cosa para ellos, ¿pero para él? Emmett deseaba que no lo fuera. Sus hombros cayeron mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, terminando con esta conversación. Lo que había habido entre Rosalie y él había terminado incluso antes de que iniciara. Mirando por encima de su hombro, trató de ignorar el peso aplastante en su pecho.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Gracias a James, ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

James parecía orgulloso.

—Así que, sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

***Chuck Norris: Carlos Ray Norris, conocido como Chuck Norris, es un actor estadounidense, campeón mundial de karate, ex militar y fundador de una asociación de karate**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Rosalie miró el trozo de papel arrugado que contenía el número de Emmett. Pasaban de las diez, ya era tarde, probablemente demasiado tarde para llamar a su casa si sus padres estaban haciendo lo mismo que los suyos. Y realmente no debería llamarlo, especialmente si lo que Lauren dijo era verdad.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo le tomaba la palabra a un completo extraño?

Desde que debió escuchar a la chica que le dijo que Royce la estaba engañando, desde ese cuándo. Rosalie no había querido escuchar y terminó encontrándolo en la biblioteca con otra chica, sus manos en donde no deberían estar y su lengua parecía poseer la técnica para poder hacer un nudo con una cereza.

Un viernes antes del baile.

Que idiota.

Miró el pedazo de papel por enésima vez y luego su teléfono. ¿Debería? ¿Lo haría? ¿Podría? Su mirada se deslizó a su caballete. Incluso en la oscuridad, Emmett le devolvía la mirada. La curva de su fuerte mandíbula, sus pronunciados pómulos, la nariz y labios ligeramente inclinados, todo eso era él. Pero sus ojos estaban totalmente mal. Ninguna cantidad de colores mezclados podían capturar el verde correcto.

Su mirada regresó a la hoja de papel.

Decidió que sólo guardaría el número en los contactos en su teléfono, y eso sería todo. Lo que su dedo hizo a continuación fue presionar la tecla de llamar, estuvo totalmente fuera de su control.

Mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho, escuchó el timbre del teléfono una vez… luego dos veces.

— ¿Hola? —Una voz profunda provino a través de la línea.

Mierda.

Rosalie no quería llamarlo. En realidad, no lo había hecho. No tomó parte en la decisión de su dedo. Y se encontró a sí misma en silencio.

Una vez más.

Una puerta se cerró al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Rosalie?

Parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que era yo? No te di mi número.

La risa de alivio decía que sonreía.

—No le doy mi número a nadie. Así que tienes el único número desconocido que podría llamar.

La sorpresa hizo que se sentara recta en la cama, sus piernas enredándose con el cobertor.

— ¿No lo haces?

— ¿No hago qué?

— ¿Dar tu número telefónico? —El chico tenía una agradable manera de comenzar una conversación. Sí.

—Ah, no, no lo hago. —Los resortes de su cama chirriaron, y su cuerpo entero se encendió con la repentina visión de él en la cama. Necesitaba colgar la llamada, pero él continuó—: En realidad, no puedo recordar la última vez que le di a una chica mi número.

Parte de ella quería creerle, pero no era tan estúpida.

—Umm, voy a ser honesta.

—Bien. Quiero que seas honesta.

Cerró sus ojos.

—Me es difícil creer que no les des un número a las chicas.

—No lo hago. —Más chirridos, como si estuviera sentándose—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sus números.

Su visión se volvió roja.

Esto. No. Pueden. Ser. Celos.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Mucha, en definición —dijo—. Darle a alguien mi número significa que puede ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando quiera. Y por el contrario, no quiero que eso pase. Tener el número de ellas es totalmente diferente. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Un segundo pasó.

Síp, lo entendió. Quería decir que sólo les daba su número a las personas que realmente quería que lo llamaran. No a todo el mundo. Y de alguna manera estaba dentro de ese privilegiado número.

—Oh, vale. Umm, ¿gracias?

Emmett rió.

—Como sea, me alegra que me llamaras. No esperaba eso. —Tampoco ella—. Pensé que después de todo lo de James…

—Tu raro amigo, no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Decidiendo ser honesta, tomó una profunda respiración—. En realidad, aún tenía ganas de ir a comer contigo después de la escuela. —_Porque soy una idiota_—. Y estuve algo decepcionada cuando te marchaste. —_Porque realmente soy una idiota_—. Así que síp, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos y Rosalie lamentó inmediatamente haber abierto su gran boca.

—Bien. Quizás malinterprete…

—No. ¡No! —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Pensé… no importa. ¿Aún quieres ir a comer algo el domingo?

—Sí. —Su voz fue un susurro sin aliento, como si acabara de correr las escaleras… o trabajar como operadora en una línea de sexo.

Qué vergüenza.

— ¿Y mañana?

Rosalie rió.

— ¿No… no puedes esperar hasta el domingo?

—Diablos, no. Es difícil esperar cuando sólo tenemos un par de minutos antes de clase para poder hablar. —Hizo una pausa y Dios, oh Dios, su voz se convirtió en un murmullo bajo que envió un escalofrío a su cuerpo—. Y realmente quiero conocerte.

La nuca de su cabeza golpeó contra las pesadas almohadas sobre la cama. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Hacer lo que Lauren dijo sobre sus propios miedos, o avanzar con la corriente a donde quiera que la llevaran.

Con sus ojos en el techo, luchó contra una gran y tonta sonrisa.

—Podemos comenzar a conocernos, ¿no?

Otra profunda risa la hizo estremecerse.

—Me gusta a dónde nos dirige esto.

Igual que a ella.

* * *

Edward vigilaba los bosques que rodeaban la casa de su familia. Las brutales ráfagas de viento bajaban de las montañas y se azotaban contra él.

Maldición, hacía frío afuera. El frío suficiente como para que deseara haber tomado una chaqueta por primera vez en su vida.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, miró el lago congelado que visitó más veces de las que podía contar. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el hielo, creando una luz plateada que le recordó a una cuchilla bien pulida.

Dado que estaba patrullando, la última cosa que debería estar haciendo era estar allí, pensando sobre la vida amorosa de su hermano como una jodida niña entrometida.

Había otro Arum cerca. No había visto uno desde que apartó uno de su hermano y lo eliminó, pero lo sabía en sus huesos. Bueno, en sus huesos humanos. Como sea.

Pero en lugar de concentrarse en buscarlo como debería de ser, estaba preocupado… mientras su hermano descansaba en su acogedora habitación. Sin tener idea de que Edward sabía lo que él estaba haciendo.

Hablando por teléfono con esa chica humana Rosalie. No era como si una plática con una chica humana fuera un código rojo. Pero si mezclas la manera en que Emmett la mira, así como lo de ordenarle a Edward que diera marcha atrás en clase y luego la amenaza a James… Sí, había un problema.

Un gran problema.

Sacando la mano de su bolsillo, la pasó por su cabello que estaba despeinado por el viento. Su hermano siempre hacía lo que quería. No porque no le importara nadie, sino porque Emmett era así de fuerte. Si uno de ellos estaba en riesgo de ser expulsado por los Elders* y forzado a vivir el resto de su vida en el exilio, ese era su hermano.

Edward giró alrededor y esperó que su cabeza explotara o algo. Necesitaba algún tipo de acción, se deshizo de su piel humana antes de dar un paso. En su forma natural, no era más que luz y más rápido que el aire.

Atravesando el lago, se dirigió hacia las montañas. Una vez que llegó allí, tuvo que bajar el tono de su brillantez. Pero era el mejor lugar para observar las sombras y ver cómo se movían.

En el camino a la cima medito algunas de sus opciones.

Encerrar a Emmett en su habitación y evitar que fuera a la escuela, así estaría lejos de la chica.

Darle un buen susto a la chica para que se mantuviera lejos de Emmett.

Esconder todos los teléfonos y pinchar los neumáticos de Emmett.

Sí, sus planes no eran muy buenos.

En primer lugar, no podría encerrarlo. Pasar esos años debajo de la lupa del DOD en Nuevo México fue suficiente encierro para ellos.

En segundo lugar, podría tener muchos defectos, pero no amenazaba chicas.

Y finalmente, Emmett conseguiría un teléfono nuevo después de que Alice accidentalmente comprara uno, y lloraría si algo le sucediera a su Jetta.

Quizás no había nada qué hacer. Quizás todos reaccionaron exageradamente. Esta no era la primera vez que Emmett salía con una chica humana. Diablos, incluso Edward había coqueado con ellas un par de veces. Cualquier cosa para descansar de Tanya por un tiempo. No era como si Emmett estuviera enamorado de esa chica, gracias a Dios.

Sintiéndose mejor, salió disparado por la ladera de la montaña como un rayo. Sólo era una novedad y pronto se desvanecería.

Emmett y la chica sólo se conocían por unos días. No era como si fuera algo intenso.

¿O sí?

* * *

Cuando el teléfono sonó en su oído, Rosalie lo alejó y frunció el ceño.

—Espera. La batería está muriendo. No vayas a ninguna parte.

Hubo una risa profunda.

—No planeo hacerlo.

Estirándose, conectó el cargador a la toma de corriente y luego se recostó contra las almohadas.

—Bien. Así que, ¿has vivido en Colorado, Nuevo México y Dakota del Sur?

—Sí. Y Nueva York.

—Wau. ¿Tus padres viajan por trabajo o algo así?

Silencio y entonces

—Sí, se puede decir que sí.

Frunció el ceño mientras se relajaba en la cama. Esa no era una gran respuesta. Él tenía la costumbre de hacer que cualquier pregunta fuera demasiado personal.

—Bien, ¿dónde naciste?

La cama chirrió antes de que respondiera.

—Mi familia nació en una pequeña isla fuera de Grecia. No estoy seguro de que tenga un nombre.

—Wau. —Rodó sobre su cama, ahora sonriendo—. Bueno, eso lo explica todo.

— ¿Explica qué? —La curiosidad impregnaba su voz.

—Ustedes no parecen… reales. —Cuando se rió, se sonrojó—. Es decir, te ves como un extranjero. Como si vinieras de otro lugar.

Otra carcajada y dijo

—Sí, venimos de otro lugar.

—Debe de ser lindo. ¿Grecia? Siempre he querido visitar ese país.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero me gustaría regresar. Ya basta de hablar de mí. Vi tu dibujo en el salón de arte.

Retorció sus dedos alrededor del cable telefónico.

— ¿Esas flores en el jarrón?

—Sí —dijo—. Hombre, tienes un talento sorprendente. Era exactamente como el ejemplo que la Sra. Pan tenía en el pizarrón. El mío parecía un elefante comiendo hierbas.

Rosalie rió.

—No era tan malo.

—Eso es dulce, pero sé que mientes. ¿Dibujas mucho?

—No. —Su mirada se deslizó a la pintura en la esquina—. Pinto, en realidad.

—Ahora, eso es genial, un talento asombroso. Me encantaría ver tus pinturas un día.

Preferiría morir mil veces antes de permitirle ver la última que había hecho.

—Ah, no soy tan buena.

—No es cierto —replicó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes saberlo por unas flores.

—Ah, sólo lo sé. Ese es mi talento, si te lo estás preguntando. Sólo sé cosas.

Rodó sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Es un talento único.

—Lo sé. Soy increíble. —Hubo una suave respiración.

—Apuesto que eres el tipo de chico que no le teme a nada, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no, hay cosas que me aterrorizan.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Los muppets. —Fue su solemne respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —rió—. ¿Muppets?

—Sí. Esas cosas son aterradoras. Y te estás riendo de mí.

Sonrió.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón. Los muppets pueden ser aterradores. —Cerrando sus ojos, ahogó un bostezo—. Debemos colgar el teléfono.

El suspiro de Emmett fue audible.

—Lo sé.

—Vale, bueno, supongo que te veré… —Miró el reloj y rió—. ¿En unas cinco horas?

—Sí, te estaré esperando.

Dios, le gustó como sonó eso.

Él esperándola.

—Está bien. Adi…

—Espera. —Su voz sonó urgente—. No quiero colgar.

Contuvo la respiración.

—Secundo eso.

Su risa fue cálida.

—Bueno. Dime algunas de tus cosas favoritas que te gusta pintar.

Y lo hizo. Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos, sus teléfonos acunados entre sus hombros y mejillas.

***Se refiere a los ancianos alienígenos que viven en las colonias.**

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como vamos? que me cuentan,¡Falta 1 día para Navidad! *-* y como estoy tan feliz, les tengo una sorpresa, voy a ver si puedo dejarles TRES capítulos el Miércoles como regalo ¿Les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¡Chicas las extraño mucho! Por fa diganme algo :(**

**Ahora si en lo importante, ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Emmett de verdad le afecta el hecho de que Rosalie no se le quiera acercar :( ¿Qué tal la intervención? La única que me gustó fue Alice, toda inocente :D Y Emmett y Rosalie son tan tiernos *-* Hablando por telefono hasta tarde, coqueteandose disimuladamente Aww Lo amo *-***

**Gracias a zonihviolet Por su Review,y espero ver muchos más ;)**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. 7-8-9-10

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**La Historia Pertenece A Jennifer L. Armentrout, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No podía recordar la última vez que había estado cerca de hiperventilar, lo cual era increíble, dado que no necesitaba respirar, bajó la mirada a su teléfono. Otra vez.

El mensaje de texto de Rosalie, no había cambiado en los treinta segundos en que no lo había visto. De acuerdo con las palabras en su teléfono, Rosalie, no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de su cita a las dos. Sabía que no faltaría, especialmente porque habían hablado por teléfono cada noche desde el miércoles.

Pero estaba tan nervioso como un gato con cola larga en una habitación llena de sillas mecedoras.

Su mirada parpadeó hacia el tablero del auto.

Treinta minutos antes.

¿Debería entrar y esperar? ¿Conseguir una de esas mesas cerca de la chimenea? A Rosalie le gustaría eso, pensó, así que lo hizo. Mientras esperaba a que se presentara, jugó una ronda de videojuego en su celular.

Perdió.

Jugó una vez más, y por levantar la mirada cada vez que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba, perdió otras dos rondas.

Buen Dios, parecía como si nunca hubiera estado en una cita antes. Si seguía así comenzaría a brillar como las luces de una aurora boreal. Eso no sería bueno.

Cuando escuchó el tintineó nuevamente y levantó la mirada, cada nervio de su cuerpo ardió de inmediato.

Era Rosalie.

Sus cálidos ojos escanearon las formaciones rocosas en el centro del lugar, mirando las mesas, y finalmente el lugar que encontró junto a la chimenea.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió y un escalofrió lo recorrió desde la medula hasta los huesos… en una manera totalmente increíble.

Dirigiéndose directamente a su mesa, sólo tuvo ojos para él. Lo que significó que no pudo ver la mirada del chico universitario que la seguía.

A Emmett no le gustó cómo el humano observaba a Rosalie. Como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer antes, y Emmett estaba más que listo para solucionarlo.

Cada instinto territorial en él despertó. Le tomó todo su control no levantarse y barrer el viejo suelo de madera con el chico.

—Hola —dijo Rosalie, quitándose su grueso suéter. Debajo llevaba una sudadera que se pegaba a sus curvas—. No has estado esperando mucho tiempo, ¿o sí?

Forzando sus ojos a ver su rostro, sonrió.

—No, acabo de llegar.

Se deslizó en el asiento, metiendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Amaba cómo su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Mirando alrededor del lugar, mordió su labio inferior.

—Es un lugar agradable. Me gusta. Es algo hogareño.

—Es realmente agradable. Muy buena comida. —Aclaró su garganta, deseó golpearse a sí mismo—. Estoy feliz de que hayas venido.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Yo también.

La mesera apareció, salvándolos del incómodo silencio mientras tomaba las órdenes de sus bebidas.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Preguntó una vez que la mesera se marchó.

Emmett asintió.

—Venimos al menos dos veces a la semana.

— ¿Con tus hermanos?

—Sí, Alice y yo venimos cada jueves, y los tres venimos todos los miércoles. —Rió—. Tenemos la mala costumbre de venir a comer aquí en realidad.

— ¿Tus padres no cocinan mucho?

Considerando que sus padres fallecieron antes de que cualquiera de ellos supiera cuál era su apariencia, esa era una pregunta bomba.

—No, no cocinan.

La camarera regresó, deslizando sus vasos sobre la mesa. Ordenaron una pizza grande con pepperoni, un poco de salsa y palitos de pan.

Rosalie jugueteó con su popote, doblándolo en pequeños cuadrados con la apariencia de un acordeón.

—Lo juro, mi mamá vive para hornear. Todos los días que llego a casa hay galletas, pan fresco o algún tipo de pastel.

Un sentimiento desconocido, de un profundo anhelo, se creó en su pecho. ¿Cómo sería tener una mamá y un papá esperándote en casa?

Todos tenían a Marcus, no es que fuera su chaperón o algo así, pero ni siquiera vivía con ellos. Al menos no desde que tenían trece y fueron considerados lo suficientemente maduros para sobrevivir por su propia cuenta. Marcus probablemente se hubiera quedado con ellos para siempre, pero Edward necesitaba su espacio para él mismo.

—Eso… tiene que ser lindo —dijo.

—Lo es. —Le dio vueltas a su popote, golpeando los cubos de hielo contra el vaso—. Cocina más ahora, desde que papá se va casi toda la semana y su hermano está quedándose con nosotros. La comida es su mecanismo de defensa.

Recordando lo que le había dicho sobre el hombre, se sintió mal por ella. Los Luxen no se enfermaban.

Nunca.

— ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

—Mejor. Sólo parece… peor de lo que demuestra, creo. —Una media sonrisa apareció mientras observaba los cubos de hielo bailar—. Me siento mal porque no sé qué decirle. Es como si apenas lo conociera y él atraviesa por esto… de alterar su vida, y lo que sea que diga sonará falso.

—Estoy seguro de que aprecia que sólo estés ahí.

— ¿Eso crees? —La esperanza brilló en su voz.

—Sí, eso creo. —Quería tranquilizarla, alargó su brazo cruzando la mesa y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de sus manos y Rosalie dejó escapar un jadeó. Lo miró, su otra mano temblaba con el popote mientras sus ojos se encontraban. El vaso se inclinó hacia un lado; el contenido estaba listo para derramarse sobre ella.

Rompiendo su unión, atrapó el vaso justo antes de que se cayera. Un poco de líquido se derramó sobre el borde mientras acomodó el vaso.

—Cuidado —murmuró. Rosalie, lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué?

Parpadeó.

—Yo… no vi tu brazo moverse. Un segundo sostenías mi mano y al siguiente atrapabas mi vaso.

Oh. Mierda. Algunas veces, Emmett no se detenía a pensar. Un humano probablemente no hubiera detenido el vaso antes de que se derramara en su regazo. Forzándose a sonreír, trató de fingir que no era nada.

—Tengo reflejos rápidos.

—Puedo verlo —murmuró, tomando una servilleta y limpiando el desastre—. Deberías hacer deportes… o algo.

Ja. Sí, eso nunca ocurriría. Podría destrozar a los humanos si no se contenía. Afortunadamente para él, Rosalie pareció aceptar su respuesta y su conversación se volvió tan fácil como ocurría en sus horas de plática en el teléfono.

Cuando su pizza llegó, ambos comenzaron a comer. Rio mientras ella hundía los palillos de pan en la salsa. Era algo que Alice y él hacían.

Y pensar en su hermana pareció invocarla, porque que las campanillas sonaron y sintió una presencia familiar. Sus ojos fueron hacia la entrada del restaurante, casi se escondió debajo de la mesa cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Alice estaba allí. Y no estaba sola. Alec estaba con ella.

Rose frunció el ceño al ver su expresión. Mirando sobre su hombro, trató de no sonreír.

—Esa es tu hermana… con tu, uh, simpático amigo.

_Por favor, no vengas aquí. Por favor, no vengas aquí._

—Esa es Alice, pero él no es James. Es su hermano, Alec.

Su cabeza giró de regreso a él.

— ¿Son gemelos?

—Trillizos como nosotros. —Su mirada volvió al frente del restaurante. Y sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas. La mirada de Alice se encontró con la suya y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que uno pensaría que había visto al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Caminó directamente hasta ellos, con Alec siguiéndola. Todas las maldiciones que estaba diciendo dentro de su cabeza llenarían de orgullo a Edward—. Lo lamento mucho. Juro que no los invite.

Rose inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

No estaba muy preocupado sobre cómo se comportarían Alice y Alec. Ellos eran amables con los humanos, pero su hermana… Dios, la adora, pero la quería matar algunas veces.

Alice se detuvo frente a la mesa, sus ojos verdes como el bosque viajaban de Emmett a Rosalie.

—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. No tenía idea de que vendrías. Si hubieras dicho algo, ya sabes, como un buen hermano, Alec y yo podríamos haber venido contigo. Excepto que ahora parecemos acosadores porque tú llegaste primero. —Alice tomó una profunda respiración—. Y tienes compañía. Así que estamos arruinando tú… ¿cita? ¿Es una cita o algo como una salida de amigos?

La boca de Emmett se abrió, pero nada salió mientras veía a Rosalie, quien seguía mirándolos, sus labios torcidos como si tratara de no sonreír.

—Ah, sin respuesta significa que es totalmente una cita. —Alice sonrió mientras echaba su cabello sobre su hombro. Luego se acercó a Rosalie y lanzó otro vomito verbal—. Entonces, ¿eres la chica que habla con Emmett hasta media noche? Cree que no lo sé, pero estoy enterada. Como sea, ¿debes ser Rosalie Hale? No nos hemos presentado todavía. —Extendió su mano—. Soy Alice.

Rosalie estrechó su mano.

—Encantada de conocerte… y sí, supongo que soy esa chica.

Su hermana sacudió la mano de Rose, lo que en realidad sacudió todo su cuerpo, Dios mío.

—Eres realmente bonita. Y puedo decir que agradable, lo cual es bueno, porque Emmett es mi hermano favorito, y si…

—Wau, detente, chica, tómatelo con calma. —Alec colocó su mano en el hombro de Alice. Su mirada simpática se encontró con la de Emmett—. Sólo vinimos por comida para llevar.

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, qué mal. —Rosalie sonó sincera. Wau. La mayoría de las personas caerían exhaustas—. Hubiéramos podido compartir una mesa.

La sonrisa de Alice era del tamaño de un autobús Volkswagen.

— ¡Tenía razón! Eres agradable. —Se volvió a su hermano, sus cejas arqueadas—. En realidad, eres demasiada linda para él.

—Alice —murmuró Alec.

Emmett sonrió.

—Pensé que era tu hermano favorito.

—Lo eres. Cuando quiero que lo seas. —Se volvió a Rosalie de nuevo—. Bueno, los dejaremos tener su…

No había manera de que pudiera salir de esto y Emmett no quería ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. Decir la palabra cita traería un montón de problemas, pero teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo ya tenía sus sospechas… Oh, al diablo.

—Es una cita —dijo Emmett. Y luego lo quiso gritar.

Rosalie se sonrojó.

Alec cogió la mano de Alice, tirando de ella hacia el mostrador. Lo miró por encima de su hombro, musitando: Lo siento.

—Bueno… —Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro alto y claro, preguntándose quién sería el siguiente en atravesar la puerta. ¿Edward? Ojalá que no—. Esa es mi hermana.

Rosalie acunó su mejilla en su palma y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Me gusta.

—Su boca… es biónica.

Ella rió.

—Parece realmente dulce.

—Demasiado dulce.

Lo golpeó en el brazo ligeramente, luego se echó hacia atrás.

—Y Alec es mucho más agradable que su hermano.

—Una hiena rabiosa es más agradable que James —replicó—. Cuando éramos niños me encerró en un viejo baúl. Me dejo allí durante horas.

— ¿Qué? Caramba, eso es terrible. —Hizo una pausa—. Entonces, regresemos al hecho de que hay dos grupos de trillizos en una ciudad del tamaño de un mosquito. Es extraño, ¿no?

Como no tenía idea. Había muchos trillizos alrededor de esta ciudad, pero se quedaban en la comunidad Luxen en la profundidad del bosque que rodea Seneca Rocks, rara vez eran vistos por la población humana. Sólo uno o dos trabajaban en el mundo humano. Buscaban seguridad y a los Elders les gustaba tener a todos a salvo. Al menos eso es lo que Edward creía.

—Nuestras familias han sido amigos por años. Cuando nos mudamos aquí, ellos lo hicieron también. —Era la cosa más cercana a la verdad.

El genuino interés relampagueó en sus ojos. Preguntó sobre Edward después. Describirle a Rosalie cómo era su hermano mayor fue tan fácil como tratar de no pisar una mina en medio de una guerra. Estuvieron allí por dos horas, lo cual les ganó un montón de miradas impacientes del personal que quería la mesa libre.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de irse, Emmett notó, una vez más, que se sentía reacio ante la idea de marcharse. La acompañó a su auto, girando sus llaves alrededor de su dedo.

—Me la pasé muy bien.

—Yo también. —Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el viento. Encantador. Se encontró con sus ojos, y entonces apartó su mirada—. Deberíamos salir de nuevo.

—Eso planeo. —Emmett quería besarla. Justo ahora. Justo allí. Pero en su lugar, se contuvo retrocediendo y le dio un abrazo como un buen chico—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Pregunta tonta, dado que tenían clases.

Rosalie asintió y luego se estiró sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, colocando una mano en su pecho para apoyarse. Al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda. No se atrevió a moverse. Presionó sus labios contra su mejilla.

— ¿Hablamos esta noche?

Bajó su cabeza, inhalando el olor a limpio de su cabello. Estando tan cerca de ella se sentía como si estuviera en su verdadera forma, y abrió sus ojos sólo para asegurarse de que no había encendido el interruptor de su luz.

—Claro —murmuró, recorriendo con su mano el brazo de ella, sus dedos rozando la pequeña mano presionada contra su pecho. Un escalofrío pasó de su cuerpo hasta el suyo, causando que él se tensara—. ¿Qué haremos esta noche, otra vez?

Rió, deslizándose lejos de sus brazos.

—Me llamarás.

Emmett dio un paso más cerca, frunciendo el ceño. La manera en que se sonrojaba profundamente hacía que quisiera tocarla nuevamente.

—Sí, eso es correcto.

—Bien. —Retrocedió hasta que estuvo al otro lado de su auto, abriendo la puerta—. Porque realmente no creo que pueda dormir sin escuchar tu voz.

Los pensamientos de Emmett fueron dispersos. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí de pie y observarla marcharse. Y únicamente cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía verlo, dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa tan grande que hubiera puesto a Alice en vergüenza.

Girando en sus talones comenzó a caminar hacia su Jetta y luego se detuvo repentinamente. Los pequeños vellos de su cuello se erizaron, y no tenía nada que ver con el viento.

Alguien estaba observándolo.

Emmett escaneó el estacionamiento con rapidez. El lugar estaba lleno de personas, camionetas y otros vehículos obscenamente grandes. Uno destacaba.

Un Expedition* oscuro con vidrios polarizados estaba estacionado en la parte más alejada, el motor rugiendo.

La ira despertó tan rápidamente que casi pierde el control. Estaba seguro de que eran sus acosadores. Un Luxen no deberían quitarse su piel frente a los humanos. Volvería loco al DOD.

Emmett estaba acostumbrado a ellos acechándolos, lo cual significaba que los acosaban. Hoy no era diferente. Excepto que lo vieron con Rosalie, y le tomó todo su control dirigirse a su auto y no caminar hasta esa camioneta y patearles el culo.

* * *

Tres días después, Rosalie aún seguía flotando por lo del domingo.

Cursi, pero flotaba pisando nubes. Llegó tarde a su casillero antes del almuerzo, estaba en el pasillo vacío, cambiando los libros. La sonrisa en su rostro estaba tatuada, fuera a donde fuera. Su loca felicidad tenía un nombre y…

—Hola —dijo Emmett, su aliento cálido en su oído.

Chillando, se dio la vuelta y dejó caer su libro. Llevó una mano a su pecho, miró a Emmett con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste? No te escuché.

Recogió el libro y se lo entregó, luego se apoyó contra el casillero vecino y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy silencioso.

Silencioso era poco. Un ratón estornudaría en estos pasillos y haría eco.

Empujó el libro en su mochila. Luego algo la golpeó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el pasillo?

Una perezosa sonrisa apareció.

—Voy al almuerzo.

—Espera. ¿No tienes clases justo ahora?

Se inclinó hacia ella, respirando su mismo aire, causando que contuviera la respiración. Esa maldita media sonrisa provocaba cosas raras en ella. Habían ido a comer otra vez el martes, marchándose sin un beso… un beso de verdad. Pero cuando su frente tocó la suya, realmente creyó que iba a besarla, justo en el pasillo.

Rosalie estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

—Tengo clase libre —dijo, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia un lado, curvando su boca—. Y tengo una manera encantadora de salir de clases. Quería verte.

— ¿Una encantadora manera? —Sus ojos se encontraron—. ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Nunca te diré mis secretos. Deberías conocerme mejor. —Emmett retrocedió, capturando su mano libre. Se sintió como si quisiera (necesitara) sentir su contacto, lo miró. Su sonrisa creció—. Quiero almorzar contigo.

Más que halagada, le permitió tirar de ella por el pasillo… lejos de la cafetería, eso parecía.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. —La acercó a él, pasando un pesado brazo sobre sus hombros. La longitud de su cuerpo contra el suyo era como si fueran hechos para encajar.

— ¿Dejaremos la escuela?

—Síp.

— ¿Vamos a meternos en problemas?

Se detuvo, se giró para encararla. Estaban casi pecho con pecho, su brazo aún alrededor de sus hombros.

—Preguntas, preguntas, Rosalie. Confía en mí. No te meterás en problemas conmigo.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Porque tienes habilidades encantadoras, ¿no?

—Exactamente. —Sonrió.

Emmett continuó y lo siguió, imaginando lo que su mamá haría si los atraparan y la escuela la llamara. Una prueba de embarazo estaba obligatoriamente en su futuro.

Miró a Emmett y decidió que valía la pena.

Mientras salían por las puertas traseras esperó que una alarma sonara y una patrulla apareciera a toda velocidad. Cuando eso no ocurrió y su pie pisó el pavimento, comenzó a relajarse.

Emmett soltó su mano, aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

—Podemos caminar dos calles abajo. Pero podemos conducir si quieres. —La miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos recorriéndola desde la cima de su cabeza hasta sus pies.

Caramba, cuando la miraba de esa manera, ¿Cómo esperaba que fuera capaz de hablar? Era papilla ahora, inútil papilla.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, como si supiera lo que estaba haciéndole.

—Quizás hace demasiado frío para ti.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

No se giró para contestar, sus llaves giraban.

—Estoy bien. Sin embargo, éste es tu mundo.

Le sonrió a su espalda.

—Es algo extra… —Sus palabras terminaron en un grito fuerte mientras su pie se atoraba en un hoyo de hielo que no se había descongelado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus brazos estaban agitándose mientras intentaba mantener su equilibrio.

No iba a ocurrir.

En esos pequeños y cortos segundos se resignó a romperse la cabeza frente a Emmett. Necesitarían llamar a una ambulancia. Su mamá se enteraría. Llamarían a su papá al trabajo. Caería al suelo y tendría una conmoción cerebral. O algo peor.

Unos cálidos brazos la rodearon, atrapándola medio segundo antes de que se golpeara. Y allí se quedó, suspendida en el aire, con su cabello tocando el sucio asfalto. La cara de Emmett estaba a centímetros de la suya, sus ojos cerrados en concentración, su ceño fruncido y sombrío.

Rosalie no pudo siquiera hablar del shock. Emmett había estado a algunos metros de distancia. Llegar a ella tan rápido sería imposible. Sin aliento, levantó la mirada y tragó duro.

—Vale. Tienes los reflejos de un gato con esteroides.

—Sí —dijo, sonando casi sin respiración como ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Humedeciéndose los labios, asintió y luego notó que él no podía verlo

—Sí, estoy bien.

Poco a poco se enderezó, la estabilizó antes de soltarla. Sus ojos se abrieron, y Rosalie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los iris eran todavía de un hermoso verde, pero las pupilas… las pupilas eran blancas.

Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso adelante.

—Emmett…

Parpadeó y sus ojos eran normales.

— ¿Sí?

Negando con su cabeza, no supo si su mente jugaba con ella o qué.

Las pupilas no podían ser blancas.

Y él fue rápido… como un medallista olímpico en rapidez.

Y silencioso, también. Tan silencioso como un fantasma.

Y su amigo podía derretir pelotas de ping pong…

***El Ford Expedition es un SUV de tamaño completo distribuido por la Compañía de Ford Motor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Durante el siguiente mes, Rosalie vio más y más de Emmett. En la escuela pasaban la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos posible. Todavía le asombraba cómo regularmente se las arreglaba para manipular su salida en el cuarto período.

¿Atractivo? Demonios, debía embotellar esa cosa.

En los días donde compartían el almuerzo, la llevaba a la cafetería de Mamá&Papá calle abajo. No había habido más experiencias cercanas a la muerte en el estacionamiento, ni más hazañas increíbles de velocidad por parte de Emmett.

Y no más pupilas brillantes.

Sonaba demente ahora e incluso ella misma quería reírse, pero cada vez que se tocaban había un choque eléctrico que pasaba entre ellos. Últimamente era más que eso. Luego de que la carga estática inicial se desvanecía, se sentía como si su piel… zumbara o vibrara.

Era una cosa súper extraña.

Caminaba de allá para acá, casi haciendo un hueco en el piso.

Normalmente nunca se enganchaba tanto con un chico. Pero había algo en él. Era una constante sombra en sus pensamientos.

Hablaban cada día, en medio de clases, en el almuerzo, en las noches por teléfono, e incluso cuando conocía muchísimo sobre él, todavía había mucho más que no conocía. Como por ejemplo que no sabía nada de sus padres, muy poco de sus hermanos, y tenía la sospecha de que quizás estaba relacionado con uno de los profesores de la escuela, ya que siempre lo veía con el tipo.

Sólo había estado rasgando la superficie de Emmett. Sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, su amor por el excursionismo y estar al aire libre, descubrió que los chistes estúpidos lo hacían reír y que no le gustaba mucho la TV. ¿Pero las cosas verdaderas? ¿Su pasado? Nop.

Echando un vistazo hacia su cama, se quedó mirando a Seth. Él había querido verla pintar luego de la escuela y se había quedado dormido en su cama. Ahora se encontraba todo acurrucado como un haba, con su pulgar en la boca y su pacífico rostro de querubín.

Un destello de luz blanca se movió por su laptop cuando el salvapantallas se activó. Era una imagen movible de estrellas fugaces.

Sentada al lado de su hermano, miró fijamente la pantalla. El blanco era intenso, consumidor. Como lo habían sido las pupilas de Emmett. Pero sólo había estado viendo cosas, ¿cierto? Reacción inducida por el estrés causado por casi estrellar su cara contra el frío pavimento. No había explicación lógica para lo que había visto después. No es como si de verdad importara. Él podría ser una llama disfrazada y ella todavía estaría… fascinada con él.

Se estaba enamorando de Emmett a pesar del hecho de que sabía que le estaba ocultando cosas. Enamorando intensamente. Pero él no era el único conteniéndose. Si Rosalie era honesta consigo misma (y lo era) debía admitir que se había estado conteniendo también.

Rodando sobre su lado, tomó su teléfono. Un plan maestro se formaba en su mente al enviarle un rápido mensaje a Emmett, invitándolo a su casa el sábado.

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

_¿A qué hora?_

Ahora sólo necesitaba darles la noticia a sus padres.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Emmett no necesitaba direcciones para llegar a la casa de Rose, pero preguntó de todas maneras. Pero no ser tan acosador como parecía. Principalmente se debía al hecho de que no era muy difícil encontrar algo en Petersburgo.

Especialmente cuando conocías el perímetro tan bien como él lo hacía.

Desde el día afuera de la escuela, cuando mostró toda esa basura de la velocidad de Superman, se sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre alfileres y agujas. Rosalie no lo había mencionado de nuevo, pero sabía que pensaba en ello.

De vez en cuando la capturaba mirándolo como si de verdad intentara verlo. Ver debajo de la ropa y la piel, a lo que en verdad existía debajo.

A una parte de él le gustaba eso. La otra parte estaba aterrorizada. Si alguna vez llegase a enterarse…

Tomó un gran respiro al disminuir la velocidad del Jetta por el estrecho camino rodeado de olmos. Sin duda no querría nada con él si se enterase de que más del noventa por ciento de su ADN no pertenecía a este sistema solar.

¿Era incorrecto mentirle? No estaba seguro. Honestamente, ni siquiera se había preguntado eso a sí mismo cuando se había comenzado a enredar con chicas humanas.

No tenía ni idea de lo que eso decía de él.

La vieja hacienda apareció a la vista, levantándose sobre el cielo gris del principio de abril, y pudo ver tres autos aparcados en frente.

Uno era un Porsche, el cual sabía que le pertenecía a su tío.

Emmett había estado sorprendido cuando anoche le había preguntado si quería venir. Por lo que había escuchado, sus padres enloquecerían si traía un chico a casa. Pero aquí se encontraba él.

Estacionó el auto y salió, alisando sus vaqueros con sus manos.

Probablemente debió haber usado algo mejor. No era como si conociera a muchos padres humanos, ya que sus interacciones con las chicas humanas no llegaban tan lejos.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro al detenerse frente a la puerta. La parte difícil había sido salir a escondidas para que Alice no preguntara a dónde iba. Los padres serían pan comido.

_Sí, continúa diciéndote eso. Mamá y papá estarán muy orgullosos de que ella haya traído a casa un extraterrestre._

Antes de poder tocar, la puerta se abrió, revelando una alta y esbelta mujer que parecía demasiado joven para ser la mamá de Rosalie. Ojos que combinaban con los de Rosalie se encontraron con los suyos. La mujer parpadeó y parecía como si quisiese tomar un paso atrás.

—Tú debes ser Emmett. —Dijo, colocando una mano en su pecho.

Emmett sonrió.

—Sí, señora. Estoy aquí para ver a Rosalie.

Pasos bajando por las escaleras cortaron la respuesta de la Sra. Hale. Rosalie apareció detrás de su mamá con los ojos abiertos. Se movió alrededor de ella y tomó la mano de Emmett.

Lo jaló hacia adentro.

—Mamá, conoce a Emmett. Emmett, conoce a mamá.

Su mamá arqueó una ceja.

—Así no es como normalmente presentas a las personas, Rosalie.

—Funciona para mí. —Soltó, guiándolo hacia las escaleras.

Un hombre salió de lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, con un control remoto en su mano y una expresión confundida.

—Uh…

—Y ese es papá. El pequeño, eh, Seth está tomando una siesta.

Detrás del hombro del padre se encontraba un delicado y delgado hombre. Emmett casi no lo reconoció por las pocas veces que había visto al doctor alrededor del pueblo.

—Y ese es mi tío.

Emmett los saludó con la mano.

—Es un placer.

—Vamos arriba. —Comenzó a subir las escaleras, lanzándole una mirada que lo dejó sonriendo.

—Mantén la puerta abierta. —Soltó su mamá desde abajo.

—Mamá, —se quejó Rosalie, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. No es así.

Demonios.

Él quería que fuera así y un poco más. Su madre repitió la orden de nuevo, y Rosalie lo jaló por el pasillo.

—Lo siento mucho. Mi mamá piensa que cada vez que un chico está en mi habitación eso debe significar que nos estamos besando o algo así. — Dejó caer su mano, abriendo la puerta—. Es tan vergonzoso.

Emmett caminó alrededor de ella, examinando la habitación. La música sonaba muy baja desde su laptop. No habían muchas cosas, sólo lo básico, con la excepción del caballete puesto frente a la ventana.

— ¿A menudo traes chicos a tu cuarto?

Se rio al pasar a su alrededor.

—Oh, sí, todo el tiempo. Es como una estación de tren por aquí.

Las cejas de él se alzaron. No podía notar si estaba bromeando o no.

Viendo su expresión, se rio nuevamente. Él amaba ese sonido, amaba que se riera tanto.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo, sentándose en la cama. Palmeó el espacio a su lado—. De hecho, eres el primer chico en estar en mi habitación.

Un ataque de posesión lo golpeó fuertemente. Ignorándolo, se sentó al lado de ella y se inclinó hacia atrás, mirándola con ojos entornados.

—Bueno, todavía eres nueva. A menos que trabajases rápido, había esperado ser el primer chico.

Ella se retorció, sentándose a piernas cruzadas.

—Apuesto que tú si has estado en muchas, muchas habitaciones de chicas.

Emmett encogió un hombro.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Vamos, con alguien que luce como tú, probablemente hay una fila de chicas esperando llevarte a casa.

— ¿Y? —Estiró la mano, jalando el borde de sus vaqueros—. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, lo estás —Frunció el ceño—. Algunas veces me pregunto por qué.

Emmett la miró fijamente por un momento, luego se rio. No podía estar hablando en serio. No había manera que no supiera lo linda que era y como su risa atraía a las personas.

Su ceño se profundizó.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Sí, —respondió. Se levantó, moviéndose más rápido de lo que debió hacerlo, y tomó su mano—. No puedes decirme que estás sorprendida de que esté aquí. He sido tu sombra desde el primer día que llegaste.

Los ojos de Rose cayeron hacia donde su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la de ella. Se calmó luego de un momento.

—Sé que no soy fea, pero tú eres… eres…

Sus labios se tornaron en una mueca divertida.

— ¿Soy qué?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y la mueca de él se tornó en una sonrisa. Ella retiró su mano, pero él no pensaba que estaba molesta.

—Tú sabes lo que eres, —dijo, estirando la mano y recogiendo un gran álbum—. De todos modos, encontré este viejo álbum de fotos. ¿Quieres verlo?

Emmett se apoyó en sus codos.

—Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

Sus pestañas se elevaron, y él sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

No.

Eso no.

Como cuando se deshacía de su piel humana y tomaba su forma real. Ese asalto de pura electricidad y poder cuando su cuerpo se convertía en luz.

Eso era lo que sentía cuando Rosalie lo miraba.

Más que nada quería saber lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya, lo que hacía sus ojos tan oscuros que era difícil notar la diferencia entre sus pupila e iris. ¿Ella lo sentía también? Dios, esperaba no estar leyéndola equivocadamente, porque si era así, esto estaba por volverse bastante incómodo.

Pero no era como si los humanos fuesen tan diferentes de los Luxen, una vez que obviabas la parte de ser extraterrestres.

Le mostró fotos de su familia en Nevada, pasando las hojas del álbum con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras comentaba sobre un familiar y otro. Pero hombre, sí que le costó prestarle atención a ellos.

Todo lo que quería ver se encontraba sentado al lado de él en una cama, ni más ni menos.

No podía parar de mirarla a sus cejas finamente arqueadas, a sus pómulos, la manera en que sus labios se curvaban, como inclinaba su cabeza.

Rosalie rio, levantando su barbilla.

—Ni siquiera estás mirando las fotos, Emmett.

Pensó en mentir, pero en cambio sonrió.

—Lo siento. Me distraes.

—Como sea.

Ella no tenía idea que literalmente podría mirarla todo el día. Era como si estuviese obsesionado. Atrapado es lo que Edward diría, pero su hermano no lo entendía.

Demonios, Emmett ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él mismo entendiera lo que hacía allí, con esta chica esta hermosa y humana chica.

Esto era un problema.

Y en realidad no le importaba.

Debajo del suave zumbido de la música podía escuchar a sus padres hablando con el Doctor. Sus ojos se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Obligándola a cerrarse el resto del camino con un suave clic, volvió su atención a Rosalie, quien pero no pareció haberlo notado.

—Estoy contento de que me hayas invitado —dijo.

Ella se giró ligeramente y la sorpresa impregnó su rostro.

Su mirada se fue sus labios entreabiertos. Se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de hacer algo que no podría deshacer después.

— ¿Rosalie?

— ¿Sí? —murmuró, bajando un poco sus pestañas.

—Nada… —Se inclinó sólo una fracción e inhaló profundamente.

Demonios.

Olía increíble. Como a vainilla y rosas. A cada parte de él le gustaba eso.

Subiendo su mano lentamente, colocó la palma contra su mejilla.

Rosalie no se apartó.

Reconfortado, abrió los dedos, acoplando sus delicadas curvas. Las pestañas de ella bajaron completamente, cubriendo sus preciosos ojos. Una calidez se implantó dentro de él, como una tensa bola de estambre. ¿Por qué, de todos, debía sentirse de esta manera por ella una humana? ¿Importaba? ¿Honestamente? Emmett nunca había visto a los humanos de la misma manera en que lo hacía Edward y el resto de los Luxen.

Ellos no eran criaturas débiles, indefensas o inferiores. Así que, ¿Por qué le sorprendía sentirse atraído a una?

Y luego lo golpeó.

Simplemente, Emmett no la esperaba a ella.

Unos cuantos latidos pasaron antes de que Rosalie tragara.

Invitar a Emmett a su casa fue un movimiento muy audaz de su parte. Así que había estado hecha una bola de nervios todo el día.

Cuando le había dado la noticia a sus padres, debió contarles toda la historia de la vida de Emmett, lo cual no era mucho.

Luego había estado toda neurótica con él en su habitación, tan cerca de las malditas pinturas que le había hecho, ahora escondidas en su closet.

De algún modo, las cosas cambiaron con él sentado en su cama.

Todo el punto de invitarlo a su casa era para que él regresara la Invitación y la llevara a su casa. Ahora no estaba pensando mucho en eso.

Emmett se acercaba cada vez más, con su respiración moviéndose por sus pestañas, la punta de su nariz, su cuello… Se sentía como si hubiese perdido el balance.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? —Preguntó, con la voz profunda y ronca.

—No —Pero en realidad no tenía que hacerlo.

Podía darse cuenta por la manera en que la miraba, y eso era mejor que cualquier palabra bonita.

Su respiración bailó por su barbilla.

—Eres hermosa.

De acuerdo, escuchar las palabras de verdad era muy agradable.

—Gracias. Tú no estás tan mal.

Mientras Emmett se reía, su nariz rozó la de ella y tomó aire como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Él se encontraba tan malditamente cerca…

—Quiero besarte —Hubo una pausa, su corazón creció, ensanchando su pecho—. ¿Eso está bien contigo? —Preguntó.

¿Lo estaba? Wau, oh, sí lo estaba.

Pero no podía encontrar las palabras, así que asintió. Antes de poder cerrar sus ojos, Emmett cerró el minúsculo espacio que los separaba y pegó fuertemente su boca a la de ella.

Frotó sus labios contra los suyos, y se sentía como el suave toque del terciopelo desde arriba hasta la punta de sus dedos encorvados. Luego su boca se movió sobre la de ella nuevamente, como probando lo que pensaba, esperando por una respuesta. Con el corazón en la garganta, sostuvo sus manos en sus hombros y se inclinó.

Un temblor recorrió a Emmett, y sostuvo su mejilla. Su piel zumbaba mientras el beso se profundizaba. De alguna manera las manos de ella terminaron sosteniéndose fuertemente a la parte delantera de su suéter, acercándolo, porque todavía había algo de espacio en medio de ellos, y era demasiado.

La mano de Emmett se deslizó por su cuello, inclinándola para que quedara debajo de él con sus brazos haciendo la mejor jaula. Y continúo besándola, cambiando el ángulo, causando que su pulso bombeara fuertemente dentro de su cuerpo junto con sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Luego presionó más hacia abajo, pegado a ella desde sus rodillas hasta sus hombros, mientras ella flotaba en emociones y calor puro.

Un verdadero e intenso calor que la golpeaba, trasladándose a ella en ondas.

Había algo mágico en la manera en que la besaba, porque juraba que veía estrellas detrás de sus párpados. Quitaba el aire directamente de sus pulmones. Lenta y pesada calidez fluía a través de sus venas.

Algo vibró, como un temporizador en sus oídos, pero hombre, oh hombre, no le importaba.

No cuando Emmett la besaba.

No cuando una mano cayó a sus hombros, se deslizó por su brazo, sobre la curva de su cintura hasta su cadera.

No cuando la blanca luz detrás de sus párpados se hacía tan intensa que tuvo que abrir sus ojos.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El Arum estaba cerca. Cada célula en el cuerpo de Edward lo afirmaba. El desagradable HDP* era audaz, también, porque el sol estaba muy arriba en el cielo para que el Arum estuviera tan cerca como lo que estaba.

Oh, claro que no, este no va a volar.

Alice dejó de dar vueltas a la pajilla en su refresco cuando sus facciones punzaron. Por un momento, lo único que oía era el crepitar de los troncos provenientes de la chimenea.

Jocelyn, la gerente de la Cafetería Smoke Hole, se enderezó cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno al atizador.

— ¿Uno de ellos está cerca? —Susurró Alice.

Jocelyn llegó a su mesa, su mano pálida revoloteando sobre su vientre redondeado.

— ¿Sienten eso? —Hablaba en voz baja mientras sus ojos escudriñaban las ventanas—. Una oscuridad ha llegado.

Edward miró su sándwich a medio comer de pastel de carne. Más bien como un dolor en el trasero había llegado. Era curioso como ver una obra de arte culinaria echarse a perder te hacía malicioso como una serpiente.

El Arum iba a morir.

Agarrando una servilleta, se limpió las manos mientras se ponía de pie.

Sólo vio a su hermana.

—Llama a Alec y James, y no salgas de este lugar hasta que vengan por ti.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Pero te puedo ayudar —dijo ella en voz baja—. Puedo pelear.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Se volvió a Jocelyn—. Si trata de salir de aquí sin los hermanos Denali, te doy permiso para que la derribes.

Jocelyn bajó la mirada hacia su vientre como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cómo se suponía que iba hacerlo cuando Alice se quejó.

—Bien. Sólo regresa con vida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Siempre regreso —respondió.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa, pero se detuvo y besó la mejilla de Alice.

—Te amo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y sabía que parte de la razón era porque él no la dejaba participar. Sus hermanos eran las únicas cosas que le quedaban, así que podía llorarle un río pero eso no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada. No había manera de que dejara que Alice se pusiera en peligro. Ya era bastante malo que Emmett patrullara a veces.

Si Edward se salía con la suya, ninguno de sus hermanos estaría por ahí en busca del Arum. Asumir la responsabilidad de protegerlos, no era algo que tomara a la ligera o lamentara. En cierto modo, le devolvía algún tipo de control cuando el Departamento de Defensa manejaba todo lo demás.

Fuera de la cafetería, casualmente caminó por el estacionamiento, asintiendo con la cabeza a una pareja de ancianos que le sonrió. Mírenlo, siendo todo civilizado y esas cosas. Cuando sus pies calzados con botas crujieron sobre las ramas caídas, sus manos se flexionaron. Siguió su camino, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie le viera tirar su truco de súper héroe.

En lo profundo de los árboles, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se extendieran.

Ardillas o algunas otras pequeñas criaturas del bosque se deslizaron por el suelo del macizo. Los pájaros cantaban. La primavera estaba de camino... así como un grande, cabreado, y malvado extraterrestre.

Arrojar su forma humana tomó un segundo. El poder surgió desde el fondo de él, y el misterioso sentido de erradicar a un Arum cercano se apoderó de él. Ellos dejaban una mancha oscura al borde de la conciencia de un Luxen, una mancha de tinta que era como una huella digital.

Funcionaba de la misma manera el Arum que fuera del rango del cuarzo beta que formaba los Seneca Rocks. Era por eso que vivir aquí era pacífico. En cierto modo, Edward estaba protegido, pero de vez en cuando, un Arum tropezaba demasiado cerca. Establecía contacto, y luego el Arum traía a sus amigos.

Tres de ellos ya habían sido detenidos. Éste debía ser el último.

Cuando Edward se deslizó a través de los árboles a una velocidad cegadora, se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo su hermano. Los sábados, por lo general pasaban el día viendo todos los episodios de Ghost Investigator de esa semana grabados en su TiVo**.

Sin embargo, Emmett lo habría sacado de apuros.

Oh, sí, tenía una idea de dónde estaba. Relajado con la humana…

La explosión de energía oscura le golpeó justo en el pecho, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás como una pelota que acababa de ser sacada del parque. Chocó contra un árbol tan duro que crujió y tembló cuando se deslizó a la cama de musgo de los árboles.

_Dios. Maldita sea._

El absoluto coraje lo ayudó a levantarse de la tierra. La estupidez inconmensurable lo hizo correr tambaleante hacia la sombra espesa que venía hacia él como una excavadora manipulada.

El Arum cambió a su forma humana en el último momento, perdiendo la vulnerabilidad. Vestido con pantalones de cuero... y nada más. Bien. Justo lo que Edward quería hacer… luchar con un tipo medio desnudo.

Bien, ¿así que el Arum quería jugar rudo? Bueno, era su día de suerte.

Tomando su forma humana, Edward balanceó su brazo hacia adelante, golpeando al Arum con un gancho muy bueno. La cosa gruñó y lanzó un brazo carnoso hacia la cabeza de Edward.

Se metió debajo del brazo, tirando por detrás al Arum. Echándose hacia atrás, Edward plantó su pie en la columna vertebral del Arum. Lo curioso acerca de tomar forma humana es que la piel se desangra y los huesos se rompen. Ambas especies tendrían que dar la vuelta de regreso a su verdadera forma para sanar, y luego estarían en su peor momento.

Esperemos que este Arum fuera tan estúpido como para caer en ello.

Edward tenía una cuchilla muriéndose por hacer amigos.

Pero el Arum no.

Se dio media vuelta, alzándose hacia atrás con una sola mano. La energía oscura se disparó adelante, pasando muy cerca de Edward cuando éste se lanzó a un lado.

_Vas a ser delicioso_, se burló el Arum.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que escucho eso. —Edward lanzó su mano hacia fuera. Un rayo de luz golpeó una rama gruesa, rompiéndola. Corrió hacia adelante, capturando la masiva rama y sosteniéndola como un bate. Él sonrió—. Bateador preparado —se mofó.

El Arum susurró (literalmente) le susurró:

—Qué. Demonios.

Vino hasta Edward como un tren, y Edward giró. El crack sacudió todo su cuerpo, y el ruido enfermizo le complació de manera en que debería estar preocupado.

Sin embargo, el Arum no cayó.

Tirando en sí mismo como si alguien hubiera empujado un vacío en su espalda, el Arum se retiró a una bola pequeña negra y salió disparado a través de los árboles, corriendo como un maricón.

Edward empezó a darle caza, pero sabía por experiencia que cuando un Arum corría, no se le capturaba. Arrojando a un lado la rama astillada, giró en torno, ignorando los disparos de dolor en bruto a través de su cadera. Una vez que estuviera en casa, se cambiaría y sanaría. Hasta entonces, se ocuparía del asunto con los moretones y el dolor.

Pero una vez que regresara a su casa y se encargara de eso, todo lo que iba a hacer era relajarse. Así como todos en este maldito mundo hacían.

* * *

Dios, Emmett nunca se había sentido así antes. Cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba, mientras saboreaba su beso y se familiarizaba con la forma en que se sentía bajo él. Una luz blanca intensa quemó sus ojos. Los pequeños sonidos entrecortados femeninos que hacía eran música para sus oídos, una bella melodía de suspiros.

Y luego, su canción se detuvo.

La mano de Rose sacudió su hombro, y jadeó contra su boca.

—Oh, Dios mío...

Él levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Oh, diablos... Todo lo que vio fue un resplandor blanco que bañaba la cara de Rose, se refleja en las paredes, y cubría toda la cama...

Oh, maldita sea.

Emmett saltó de la cama, pero sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo al lado de él. Se cernió, mirando hacia abajo a sí mismo.

Estaba brillando.

Al igual que en el maldito modo completo extraterrestre en su casa, en su dormitorio.

Rosalie se deslizó en la cama y se presionó contra la cabecera. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras lo miraba fijamente, su boca se abría y cerraba pero las palabras no salían.

La conmoción suspendió el tiempo. Todo parecía irreal para él. Él no estaba en el dormitorio de Rosalie. No había expuesto lo que realmente era. Y esta chica… este ser humano hermoso del que estaba enamorándose no lo miraba como si estuviera loco de remate.

Agarrando el borde de su edredón, ella negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Como si estuviera teniendo problemas para procesar lo que estaba viendo, lo cual era comprensible.

Emmett estaba brillando como una estrella.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo en sus dedos. En parte debido a toda la cosa de los besos y en parte porque todavía estaba en su forma verdadera. Y ella estaba brillando débilmente, como si alguien hubiera mojado el pincel en la pintura blanca y sombreado sus bordes. Por supuesto, Rosalie no podía verlo. Ningún ser humano podría. La huella que la rodeaba era una reacción del alto nivel de CEM*** que lo rodea cuando estaba en su verdadera piel.

Mierda… ella brillaba.

Rosalie parpadeó lentamente, sus dedos soltando poco a poco la manta.

— ¿Emmett?

_Haz algo,_ se ordenó a sí mismo. Pero su control se había deslizado, y no podía tirar de ello. La luz irradiada de él, llenando cada rincón de la habitación.

Se puso de rodillas, poco a poco. Estaba seguro de que podía ver su corazón latiendo a través de su suéter, podía oler su miedo. Ella estuvo a segundos de salir corriendo de la habitación, gritando. Rosalie avanzó en la cama lentamente, haciendo su camino hacia él.

Emmett se apartó de nuevo, con ganas de decir algo, pero en su forma verdadera, no hablaba como un ser humano. Los Luxen utilizaban... maneras diferentes.

En el borde de la cama, lo miró a los ojos. En sus ojos marrones, podía ver su reflejo, y odiaba lo que veía.

—Emmett —susurró ella, juntando las manos bajo su barbilla—. ¿Eres tú?

_Sí,_ dijo. Pero ella no lo oía.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó, haciéndose insoportable, ella sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. En lugar de correr hacia la puerta como cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría, alargó la mano, llevando sus dedos a escasos centímetros de tocar su luz.

Emmett se echó hacia atrás.

Rosalie se llevó la mano a su pecho.

— ¿Qué... qué eres?

Dios, ¿no era esa una pregunta capciosa? Toda la parte de decirle parecía un punto discutible ahora, pero, ¿cómo iba a explicar lo que pasó?

_Oye, cariño, soy un extraterrestre y, aparentemente, ¡acabo de rociarte con un poco de amor radiactivo! ¿Quieres ver una película? _

Sí, para nada genial.

Tantas cosas se apresuraban a través de sus pensamientos. Había expuesto a su especie, a su familia, poniéndolos en peligro, arriesgando a Rose. No había manera de detenerla si decidía gritar extraterrestre o bicho gigante luminoso.

Pero necesitaba controlarlo. Sus padres estaban abajo, y tenía la sensación de cuanto más tiempo se quedara en esta forma, más fuerte sería su rastro.

Pasando al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de Rose, quería a sus emociones fuera de control se estabilizaran. Era duro como el infierno, pero finalmente se las arregló para tomar su forma humana, y la habitación estuvo echada en la sombra otra vez.

Todo, excepto Rose… había un suave halo a su alrededor.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca.

Las piernas de Rosalie parecieron derrumbarse debajo de ella. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, moviendo la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¿Qué eres?

Apoyado contra la pared, cerró los ojos. No tenía sentido mentirle ahora o guardar secretos. El daño ya estaba hecho. Todo lo que podía esperar era que pudiera convencerla de no hacer público esto.

—Soy un extraterrestre. —Las palabras sonaron pesadas y ajenas a sus oídos, por lo que soltó una carcajada—. Soy un Luxen.

Ella levantó las rodillas, apretándolas contra su pecho.

— ¿Un extraterrestre? ¿Al igual que en Encuentros Cercanos del Tercer Tipo****? —Se rió entonces, y llevaba una especie de histeria al borde de la misma. Cuando el sonido se apagó, su cabeza se lanzó hacia él—. Es por eso que te gusta tanto esa tonta película Cocoon. Esto... esto no es real. No puede ser. Oh, Dios mío, estoy loca... esquizofrénica.

Emmett tragó saliva.

—No estás loca, Rosalie. Lo siento. No se supone que debas saber, y yo no sé ni cómo... cómo sucedió esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Normalmente no te iluminas cuando besas a las chicas? Porque podría ser realmente extraño, ¿verdad? —Golpeó su mano sobre su boca—. Lo siento. Oh, Dios, no sé... ¿extraterrestre?

El oír la confusión en su voz rasgó a través de él, y quería de alguna manera hacer que mejorara, pero, ¿cómo? Por lo menos no sentía ningún temor en ella nunca más. Increíble.

Dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, y cuando ella no se movió, se tranquilizó.

— ¿Tal vez pueda ayudar si empiezo nuevamente?

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se sentó delante de ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con sus ojos. Lo que iba a hacer era algo inaudito. Las reglas que estaban a punto de romperse eran astronómicas. Una imagen de su hermano y hermana se formó en su cabeza, y su pecho se apretó. Sabía que si esto salía mal, le iría mal a ellos, también.

Y a Rosalie, también.

*** Hijo de puta**

**** TiVo es una tecnología que permite grabar el contenido de la televisión, pero a diferencia de los clásicos vídeos, lo hace en un disco duro que permite almacenar entre 80 y 300 horas de programación recibida a través del cable, cable digital, transmisión satélite o la tradicional antena.**

*****Campo electromagnético.**

****** Es una película de ciencia ficción del año 1977, escrita y dirigida por Steven Spielberg. En España es conocida como Encuentros en la tercera fase.**

* * *

**(Llevo todo el bendito día tratando de publicar la historia y solo hasta ahora pude -.-)**

**Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad...Jajajajajajaja...Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿Que tal la Navidad? ¿Recibierón regalos? Pues qeui les dejo el mio ¡Cuatro! capítulos.**

**Con respecto a lo de donde voy a públicar las historias, decidí hacerlo en los dos lugares en FanFiction y en el Blog ;) Espero la noticia sea de su agrado**

**Antes que se me olvide, Yo mañana me voy Viaje, y es Laaargo llego el 6 de Enero así que no voy a poder subir capítulos la proxima semana, Juro que cuando llegue las voy a recompenzar...Que tengan un Buen año nuevo ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? h-Oh, Ya brillo la linterna...Si lo se chiste malo -.- Pero ¡Dioses! Ustedes que harían si estuvieran besando a un chico (¡Y que chico!) y este de pronto ¡brilla! Yo creo que me desmayo, o le pego una cachetada y luego lo escucho :D**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe**

**Paula!**


End file.
